Lo mejor de ti
by Nadesko
Summary: A Sakura se le ha movido repentinamente el tapete ¿Razón? Una imagen en el lugar y en el momento menos oportuno de una persona a la que creía conocer perfectamente. La vuelta de Sasuke a Konoha ya no será precísamente lo que le quite el sueño ahora.
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer****: **_**Naruto**_** y compañía no me pertenecen ¡No me demanden!... Hum... pero si me regalaran a Itachi no me quejaría x3**

* * *

**LO MEJOR DE TI.**

**1.**

**Reencuentro.**

_Oh, por Dios... oh, por Dios... oh, por todos los cielos..._

Sakura se paseaba de un lado a otro de una reducida sala del hospital de Konoha. Sus manos sudaban frío, su respiración se había vuelto demasiado dificultosa, y sus piernas temblaban de manera que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo hubiera adoptado la contextura de una especie de gelatina débil y temblorosa.

_¡Oh, por todos los shurikens del mundo! No tengo porqué ponerme así_, pensó exasperada. Se detuvo un momento. ¡Pero era Sasuke el que está del otro lado de la puerta! Se tomó con ambas manos la cabeza, y volvió por duodécima vez a su recorrido. Oh, esto no podía estar pasándole.

–No puede ser –murmuró, presa de una repentina oleada de desesperación -¿Por qué ahora?... Sasuke…

Se quedó quieta otra vez, para notar si escuchaba algo. Pero solo había silencio, ése silencio que te tenías que obligar a escuchar, generalmente, dentro de una sala de hospital, antes de que te dieran un veredicto final, uno de vida o muerte.

_¡No!_ Sakura pateó repentinamente el suelo de verdosas baldosas del cuarto ¡Menudo regalo de cumpleaños que le había llegado! Esto lo habría pedido hace tres años atrás ¡Pero no ahora!

Miró la puerta y soltó un lastimero gemido. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la desagradable sensación de que era la mujer más miserable del mundo. La suerte simplemente nunca le acompañó en este complejo aspecto de su vida.

De pronto, la puerta de la salita en donde se encontraba se abrió soltando un chirrido, y que evitó que Sakura siguiera lamentándose de su triste destino. Por ella asomó nuevamente el cuerpo de Shizune, después de haberla visto desaparecer, lo que le parecieron, horas atrás.

– ¿Sakura? –preguntó con voz trémula, al notar que Sakura había dado un salto del susto.

–Dime –contestó la joven con un jadeo, ansiosa.

-Sasuke ya está estable... –dijo Shizune como con precaución viendo la reacción de Sakura –Si quieres... ya puedes pasar a verlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambas se miraron. Hasta que, finalmente, Sakura asintió con el cejo fruncido. Avanzó hasta la puerta, sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle dolorosamente.

Vería a Sasuke… Vería a Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo.

Sakura no alcanzó a llegar ni si quiera al umbral de la puerta. Se detuvo, mirando a Shizune. Bajó la vista. Una mano de ella se posaba en su hombro. Volvió a mirarla.

– ¿Qué pasa, Shizune? –le preguntó, en voz baja.

–Tu... ¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó ella seriamente. Era obvio que ella sabía que todo este asunto no le era para nada ajeno a Sakura - No es necesario que te precipites –agregó, mirándola con preocupación –además... aún no está consciente. Puedes esperar si quieres – le ofreció.

Sakura la miró un momento antes esbozar una sonrisa amable, aunque sentía que su estómago se había vuelto de plomo y la hacía sentirse descompuesta.

–No te preocupes. Hace mucho que esperaba este momento... ya fue demasiado, quiero terminar de una buena vez con todo. –le dijo, intentando sonar segura -No será una tarea muy agradable, pero hay que hacerlo.

–Pe-pero... ¡Puedes esperar hasta que Naruto llegue! –replicó Shizune esperanzada -Supe que regresaría la semana que viene –sonrió con nerviosismo.

Sakura parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Qué Naruto llegaba la semana que venía? Pero el repentino destello de alegría que se había reflejado en sus ojos, pareció apagarse casi tan rápido como había aparecido.

– ¿Estás segura, Shizune? –le preguntó dubitativa. Sakura tenía sus razones para dudar. No era el primera vez que escuchaba esa noticia. Desde hace meses que escuchaba el mismo rumor; que Naruto y su maestro llegarían para la semana que venía... y resultaba que esa semana no parecía llegar nunca. Pero por la manera en que asintió Shizune, era probable que esta vez si que podía ser cierto –¿No lo dices para que desista de visitar a Sasuke?

Shizune soltó una risita casi triste.

–Sería una buena estrategia, pero no.

Así que era cierto. Naruto si que llegaría dentro de una semana. Sakura pensó un momento en la idea, y en el rostro se le formó una sonrisa disimulada. Iba a encontrarse con Naruto… ¡con Naruto! El chico come-ramen escandaloso, su amigo, su compañero... Cuanta falta le hizo su energía... No lo veía hace ¿cuanto? ¿cuatro? ¿cinco años?

Sakura cerró los ojos.

Si Naruto venía, si Naruto la acompañaba...

Acentuó su sonrisa... y negó con la cabeza.

–Una semana es demasiado tiempo. Esto... es algo que debo hacer sola, Shizune –dijo tras un silencio, y luego, como tratando de convencerse a sí misma agregó –Ver a Sasuke me hará bien... -Shizune la miró sorprendida. -Aunque no lo creas –continuó - este encuentro cerrará por fin un capítulo de mi vida...

–...y dará comienzo a otro –acotó la médico, resignada.

Sakura asintió. Le alegraba que captara.

–Yo... al fin sabré que es lo que ocurrirá conmigo. Mi herida está semiabierta, y ahora sabré si esta cicatrizará... o terminará de arrancar el pedazo herido...

Shizune se la quedó mirando largamente.

–Bueno… Eso es muy valiente de tu parte. Pero creo al fin y al cabo de eso se trata todo esto ¿no? Me alegra corroborar que realmente maduraste, Sakura. Tsunade-sama tenía toda la razón...

Sakura alzó las cejas, incrédula, sintiendo que el peso de su estómago se aligeraba un poco.

– ¿Yo? – preguntó trémula -¿De verdad lo crees? –Shizune asintió –¡Pues, gracias! Me alegro que alguien me diga que lo que voy a hacer no va a ser una soberana muestra de inmadurez.

– ¿Por qué? –se extrañó Shizune - ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

–Sí.

– ¿Quién?

–Una estúpida chica llamada Sakura Haruno ¿La conoces?

Shizune sonrió. Sakura inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y, con una última sonrisa, salió del solitario cuarto donde había estado cavando un sendero con los pies, para dirigirse al cuarto donde la esperaba Sasuke, sin mirar atrás.

En todo el camino no hizo otra cosa que tratar de controlar sus nervios, esquivar la mirada de la gente con la que se topaba, y sobretodo, mantenerse lo más erguida posible. No demoró mucho en llegar a su puerta de destino. De hecho, había estado tan concentrada en tratar de tomar el control sobre sí misma, que se sorprendió de que su nariz estuviera apuntando a la temida puerta blanca.

Sakura se detuvo un momento frente a ella, respirando profundo.

Recordó que se había alegrado tanto, ¡tanto! Cuando supieron que Sasuke había vuelto y como el mismo y... No había rastro de Orochimaru en él. Aunque Tsunade le había dicho que el joven de todas maneras se mantendría bajo estricta vigilancia ANBU por algún tiempo. Por si las moscas.

Era lo más lógico, había concordado Sakura. Sería inútil si Sasuke, con el poder que seguramente poseía, decidía escapar, pero era lógico al fin y al cabo. Mejor que nada ¿no?

Sakura se puso aún más nerviosa. Ahora se le vino a la cabeza una de las primeras cosas que pensó cuando supo que Sasuke había vuelto... ¿Cómo sería Sasuke ahora? No había podido imaginar cómo sería su personalidad y en cómo esta pudo haberse transformado, pero... ¿Cómo sería su nuevo aspecto? ¿Qué encontraría al atravesar esa puerta que tenía en frente? ¿Sería igual de apuesto que la última vez que lo vio? Era obvio que el Sasuke de doce años no sería completamente el mismo que ahora, casi ocho años después, pero...

Oh, Dios ¡Ocho años después!

Se preguntó cuánto le afectaría tal cambio.

Sakura respiró hondo por última vez, como quién se prepara para ir a la horca. Y sin siquiera golpear antes, empujó la puerta suavemente con una mano. La puerta dio un suave graznido, rebotando en medio del silencio del pasillo, hasta que se abrió por completo. Se quedó en el umbral.

La habitación era clara, como toda sala de un hospital decente. La brisa estival entraba por una ventana semiabierta y hacía bailar la delgada cortina transparente. Una solitaria cama se encontraba al lado de la ventana, y sobre ella estaba...

Sakura contuvo la respiración.

Se acercó lentamente. Allí estaba.

El objeto de los persistentes y apasionados sueños, el objeto clave de los primeros dolorosos años después de que el grupo original se separara, estaba frente a ella.

Allí estaba la respuesta, la imagen definitiva, después de tanto imaginarlo, de Sasuke.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados. Lo vio tan igual a como lo recordaba. Tan igual, que le dio un escalofrío. Era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Era como si nunca se fuese ido. Le pareció tan familiar y tan lejano a la vez, que Sakura sintió vértigo.

Por supuesto que sus rasgos ya no pertenecían a los de un niño, si no que ya eran rasgos de un hombre joven. Sakura por un momento se quedó sin respiración al notar que Sasuke ya no era tan guapo... no, guapo no era... ¡Era sencillamente hermoso! Su rostro, aunque algo pálido y enfermizo, seguía teniendo los colores y las facciones originarias que definitivamente le daban a conocer como un miembro del lejano clan Uchiha.

El joven dormía al parecer con tranquilidad. Nunca lo había visto así. _Será que es porque no lo he visto hace tiempo_, pensó Sakura, que seguía mirándolo temiendo a la vez que sus piernas de tanto temblar no soportarían su peso y la hicieran caer. Le parecía tan sereno, tan vulnerable...

Avanzó hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama de joven, y con una mano débil, Sakura quitó un mechón de cabello oscuro que le cubría el rostro. Se inclinó hacia él y sonrió, casi enternecida por la imagen que estaba presenciando.

–Naruto vuelve la semana que viene –susurró –tu has llegado solo ayer y yo... he llegado recién esta mañana –soltó una risita irónica – ¿No es una gran coincidencia? El grupo vuelve a reencontrarse ¿eh?... Me pregunto como reaccionará Naruto al saber que estás nuevamente en Konoha. El... –frunció levemente el cejo – él te ha buscado con tanto afán. Créeme que ni una sola vez lo dejó de intentar. Se ha esforzado tanto en ser más fuerte, para traerte de vuelta, que ya casi ni lo veía, hasta que un día... no lo vi más. Ha luchado tanto con el dolor que le dejaste, igual... igual que yo.

Sakura volvió a enderezarse. Estaba consciente de que daba lo mismo hablarle a Sasuke que a la lamparita de noche que estaba en el velador. Pero, con tan solo hablarle, mirarle la cara, sintió que todo el peso que sentía en su pecho, acumulado y bien disimulado por tantos años, iba desapareciendo paulatinamente.

Siguió allí, con los ojos puestos en el rostro de Sasuke, pero su mirada estaba perdida y pensando. Pensando en lo increíble que era estar allí, en ése momento. Pensando en lo increíblemente rápido que pasaban los años. Pensando en que esto no era un sueño. Pensando… Pensando qué iba a ser de ella ahora, que después de tanto desearlo y al mismo tiempo de tanto temerlo, el momento de su encuentro había llegado… Como si hubiese insistido arduamente en subirse a la rampa más alta de una piscina, y ahora, que estaba allí arriba, lejos del mundo, no se atreviera a saltar al agua…

Sakura simplemente se limitó a observarlo. Hacía el esfuerzo, en vano, de que todo lo que había guardado dentro, esos sentimientos de inmadura ansiedad, no se le colaran por los poros de la piel. Esos sentimientos infantiles habían salido a flote, pero ya no la afectaban en absoluto... O al menos eso quería creer. Y si eso ocurría consideraba que tenía la capacidad suficiente de poder controlarlo ¿Y por qué no ahora? Era un muy, pero muy buen momento para ponerlo en práctica. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

Tenía ganas de caer de rodillas, de llorar, de reír, de gritar... Pero no lo haría. Lo ignoraría.

Sakura ya no era una niña. Ésa era la diferencia ahora. Había adquirido, durante esos cuatro años de soledad, poder físicamente, pero eso no era lo más importante. Ella...

Había adquirido poder sobre ella misma.

Y a pesar de lo que estaba sintiendo, lo demostraría.

Eso era lo que la había transformado... en una mujer.

Sus ojos se volvieron severos a Sasuke, que yacía allí, frente a ella.

– ¿Qué es –susurró – lo que te ha transformado en un hombre, Sasuke? –entrecerró por un momento los ojos -¿O es acaso que todavía no lo descubres, o... es eso lo que se te ha perdido... Sasuke? –agregó, recordando que él, sin poder ejercer control sobre sí mismo, había arrancado de la aldea.

Sakura sólo se dio cuenta que el tiempo que había pasado en el cuarto de Sasuke cuando, a sus espaldas, sintió que tocaban la puerta del cuarto, haciéndole dar un respingo. Cuando Sakura se giró para ver quien era, una figura alta, muy conocida para ella, ya había entrado silenciosamente al cuarto.

–Lo siento, estaba abierto.

– ¿Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi sonrió (a través de la mascara, claro, pero ella ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo), levantando una mano enguantada a modo de saludo y se acercó a su alumna.

–Me dijeron que te habías enterado sobre el regreso de Sasuke. Pensé que estarías aquí hasta que terminara el horario de visita.

Sakura lo miró sin entender ¿El horario de visita había terminado? ¿Tan pronto? Y como despertándose recién, observó que el cuarto estaba iluminado tenuemente por la anaranjada luz del atardecer. Recuperándose rápidamente, la joven sonrió, apenada.

– ¿Cuándo cree que despertará? –preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke.

–Pensé que tu lo sabrías –dijo el jounnin acercándose para situarse a su lado - creí que la médico acá eras tú, Sakura...

Sakura suspiró.

–No me dejaron atenderlo. Ni si quiera sé cuánto suero le están poniendo, que es lo mínimo que uno debe saber... Además solo me enteré hoy, cuando llegué a casa en la mañana. Tsunade-sama es la que está a cargo estrictamente de él, y no la he visto como para preguntárselo.

–Ya veo... –murmuró Kakashi, y miró a Sasuke unos segundos -No creo que despierte antes de tres días –dijo con voz de circunstancias –al menos eso fue lo que me comentó Shizune. Y la verdad, es que no soy quién para contradecirla.

Se quedaron por unos momentos en silencio.

–Eh... ¿Kakashi-sensei?

–Dime, Sakura.

–Usted... –carraspeó, no estaba segura si Kakashi le contestaría con sinceridad, pues hasta el momento nadie lo había hecho o simplemente se negaban a hablar - ¿Sabe, por casualidad, en qué circunstancias encontraron a Sasuke? –lo miró - ¿Qué... qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Cómo fue que dieron con él?

El jounnin se la quedó mirando con su único ojo sin decir palabra alguna. Miró a Sasuke que seguía tan dormido como siempre y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Y simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura, como si no hubiera captado.

–Pues eso. No estoy al tanto de los detalles –contestó él tranquilamente, con la voz amortiguada tras la máscara.

–Kakashi-sensei... –advirtió Sakura –no me mienta, por favor...

Kakashi se puso a reír con una voz suave y despreocupada.

–Ay, Sakura –suspiró - no creo que sean horas de andar preguntando eso...

– ¿Como que no? No me evada. Ya no tengo quince años y no creo tener el cerebro tan diminuto como para no entender nada de lo que pasó.

–¿En serio? –preguntó distraídamente Kakashi –A juzgar por lo de "sensei" con el que aún te me diriges, a pesar de que ya no soy tu maestro, sí que pensé que aún tenías quince. Aunque eso no quiere decir que tengas un cerebro diminuto, por supuesto.

–Ah, ya –dijo Sakura, lacónica –Supongo que si le dejo de llamar "sensei" quizá le refresque la memoria y me diga que sucedió anoche…

Kakashi la miró con expresión soñadora, y luego miró a un lado, y luego a otro. Sakura tuvo la leve sospecha de que eso era un rotundo no.

–Creo que ya es hora de que salgamos Sakura, la hora de visita terminó hace 15 minutos y creo que ya le estoy debiendo una cena a la enfermera... –dijo finalmente. Sakura resopló. Ya decía ella.

– ¿Una cena? Ah, ya –comentó la joven en el mismo tono -¿Habla en serio?

Kakashi soltó una risita.

–Por supuesto que sí. Le dije a la enfermera que si me dejaba pasar fuera del horario y me demoraba mas de diez minutos... –luego soltó un profundo suspiro –bueno, ni modo... nunca le dije que yo pagaría…

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. Luego sonrió afectuosamente a Kakashi.

–Me alegra que hayas venido, Kakashi-sensei.

–A mi también me alegra verte de vuelta, Sakura. ¿Fue un viaje agradable?

Con un tenue dolorcillo visceral, Sakura dejó el cuarto donde descansaba Sasuke, y ambos, Kakashi y ella, salieron del hospital de Konoha después de una nerviosa despedida de parte de este hacía la enfermera que, al parecer, se había ganado una buena cena con el auspicio del jounnin.

Después de unos diez minutos de ligera caminata, e intercambiar unas cuántas anécdotas del viaje, Sakura se encontró en una esquina, muy cerca de su casa.

–Lamento dejarte aquí –le dijo el jounnin con las manos en los bolsillos -pero es que me llamaron a una reunión y ando corto de tiempo. De hecho… -miró el cielo –ya estoy retrasado…

–No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei –sonrió Sakura - Puedo sola. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana –levantó una mano. Dio media vuelta, pero no avanzó. En cambió, miró por sobre su hombro y agregó – Ah, y... feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura que también se había dado vuelta, giró sobre sus talones para mirarlo.

–Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

–¿Cuántos cumpliste?

–Veinte. A que son muchos ¿eh?

–Vaya... Veinte años –oyó murmurar al jounnin distraídamente, ya comenzando a caminar con ese aire despistado - ¿Quién lo diría?... hummm el tiempo pasa volando... y ayer que sólo tenía doce años... que curioso...

Sakura sonrió, mientras lo veía alejarse. Al parecer, ella no era el único ser al que el tiempo había agarrado por sorpresa. Pensar en eso le hizo sentir inesperadamente mejor.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y caminó en dirección a su casa.

Ya estaba completamente oscuro, pero la plateada luz de la luna daba un extraño resplandor a las calles. Todo era silencio, solo el canto lejano de unos grillos interrumpían levemente la tranquilidad del lugar. Y el recuerdo de Sasuke volvió a ocupar su mente.

Oh, Sasuke.

Era obvio que mañana volvería ¡Sin falta! Eso era seguro.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su calle y ya casi podía ver las luces tenues que resaltaban de las ventanas de su casa, algo la distrajo.

Un sonido metálico. Sakura se detuvo a mitad de un paso con el entrecejo fruncido, y aguzó el oído con expresión cautelosa. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se quedó plantada allí, en medio de aquel silencio. _Quizá fue mi imaginación_, pensó. Miró hacia un lado y luego al otro. No había nadie por allí.

Entonces volvió a escucharlo, algo así que sonó como un "clinch" muy fuerte. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez!

Sakura, con al habilidad de un gato, no resistió el impulso de ir a investigar, y saltó al árbol más cercano. De allí, pudo apreciar mejor de dónde venía exactamente el sonido, que no se limitó simplemente a dos rasgueos. Una, dos, tres veces mas volvió a escucharlo. No era lejos de allí.

Silenciosa, fue saltando de árbol en árbol, siguiendo el curioso sonido que, una que otra vez se detenía, y junto con él, Sakura, que también tenía que detenerse hasta volverlo a escuchar para lanzarse nuevamente en la búsqueda. A medida que iba avanzando, se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía del bosque, cerca del área de entrenamiento de los ninjas.

El sonido volvió a detenerse, a si que Sakura también lo hizo con los oídos atentos. De pronto, volvió a escucharlo, fuerte y claro.

¡Eran shurikens!

¿_Cómo es que un sonido como aquel se escuche tan de lejos?_, se preguntó Sakura. Seguramente la persona que los estaba lanzando lo hacía fuerte y rápido. No había otra explicación para que los shurikens sonaran tanto.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta que por fin dio con el lugar.

Sakura se ocultó tras un robusto tronco, había calmado su chakra a penas sintió el sonido, por precaución, y ahora, instalada ya en ése lugar, no pensaba cambiar de estrategia. El sonido de los shurikens se sentían muy fuertes, chocando entre si y contra los árboles cercanos.

_¿Quién estará entrenando a estas horas?_, pensó Sakura. Se le vino la imagen inmediata de Sasuke ¡_Que tonta! Sasuke acaba de llegar a Konoha!_ _¡Y para colmo está postrado en una cama del hospital... inconsciente!_ agregó como para que no hubiera lugar a dudas.

Se le vinieron muchas personas a la cabeza, entre ellas las más probables...

¿Quizá esa chica llamada Ten-Ten? _No, ella no solía entrenar de noche..._

¿Kiba? _Se escucharía el perro en vez de los shurikens..._

¿Shikamaru? _Demasiado vago..._

¿Shino? _Ehhhh..._

¿Ino? _Naaaa... esa cerda no lanza bien ni siquiera una mirada._

¿Lee? _¡El jamás había practicado antes con shurikens, y menos de noche!_

¿Hinata Hyuuga? _Quizá, aunque lo dudo mucho..._

Luego se le vino la imagen de Neji Hyuuga. ¡Ahí estaba! Aunque no sentía ni su presencia ni ninguna otra en especial, era muy probable.

_Si, el suele entrenar mucho, sobretodo de noche_, razonó de todas maneras Sakura, al tanto de que como ANBU, a Neji se le había hecho necesario hacerlo. _Aunque hace mucho que ya no lo veo... En realidad... hace mucho que no veo a nadie..._

Si, lo más seguro era que fuera Neji, que por alguna razón había dejado las murallas de la mansión Hyuuga para ir a entrenar a una zona más... ¿amplia? ... _Además ¿Quién lanzaría shurikens hasta hacerlos sonar?_ Trató de convencerse.

Nadie.

A parte de Sasuke, claro.

Estaba a punto de irse, además, por alguna razón, su instinto no le decía nada en absoluto desde el principio. Ni una señal de advertencia ni nada por el estilo. Eso significaba que no había peligro. Y ella no confiaba en nadie más que su instinto. Pero... pensó que de todas maneras, no estaría nada de mal echarle una mirada al joven Hyuuga.

Sakura se mordió un labio, dubitativa. _Solo sería un momento_, se dijo, solo ver como lanzaba los shurikens, a ver si alguna vez podía intentarlo. Sólo lo miraría un poco, nada más ¡No había nada malo en ello!

_Pervertida. A que no querías mirar otra cosa_, dijo una voz acusadora dentro de su cabeza que, por supuesto, ella ignoró. Como venía haciéndolo desde los trece años, en realidad. Pero, para cuando Sakura se asomó a mirar, no pensó, al ver la figura, que la inoportuna voz de su conciencia en el fondo, tenía razón, porque lo que vio, fue definitivamente otra cosa...

Un joven estaba parado en medio de un claro. Era un joven, hombre para ser precisos, por su altura, por su cuerpo y por la forma en que estaba parado, lejos de ser infantil o femenino...

Además, con un leve vuelco en el estómago, notó que el joven estaba con el torso desnudo, brillando de sudor ante la luz de la luna.

Tenía el cabello corto, aunque unos mechones, muy plateados ante la luz nocturna, le caían sobre el rostro y la nuca.

Definitivamente no era Neji Hyuuga.

Sakura jamás había visto a aquel joven. Y si lo hubiera hecho...

_Definitivamente me habría acordado_, pensó, mirando como el joven respiraba agitadamente. Parecía agotado.

Sakura lo miró sin si quiera parpadear, como hipnotizada. La manera en que el pecho del desconocido subía y bajaba debido a la presunta falta de aire le hacían sentir, ejem... Bueno, la hacían sentir extraña... Aquel cuerpo estilizado, firme y fibroso, no la ayudaba precisamente a mantenerse despejada. Inexplicablemente, algo en él hacía que no pudiera apartar su vista de él.

Observó que el desconocido se llevaba una mano a un portakunai que tenía atado a su muslo derecho. Seis kunais brillaron siniestramente cuando se posicionaron en sus dedos. El joven se inclinó, cruzando los brazos. Y entonces, sin previo aviso y sin ceremonia alguna, desapareció.

Sakura ni si quiera alcanzó a sorprenderse. De inmediato, se escuchó un fuerte chasquido en el aire, el impacto del metal contra el metal, y fue entonces que Sakura volvió a capturar la figura del desconocido con la mirada, que caía limpiamente en el mismo lugar en el que había desaparecido, seguido del discreto sonido de las armas clavándose en diferentes lugares.

_Por los cinco Hokages... ¡Es increíble! _

Había estado observándolo tan fijamente, que Sakura con una nueva sorpresa, vio por primera vez los lugares en donde habían chocado las delgadas armas ¿Qué como lo sabía si estaba todo casi oscuro? Pues porque decenas ¡No! Veintenas de shurikens y kunais brillaban bajo la luz plateada del cielo, todas clavadas en distintos lugares, todas clavadas en los centros de los círculos blancos pintados, que resaltaban en las maderas de los distintos árboles. Estaba oscuro... y aún así, no había errado ni uno.

_¿Quién... quién es?_

Sakura vio nuevamente la técnica: los kunais en sus dedos, la posición, el salto increíblemente rápido e imperceptible, el chasquido, y las punzantes armas clavándose en los blancos, y luego, otra vez, y otra... y otra...

Simplemente ése día, estaba hecho para que Sakura no tuviera conciencia del tiempo. La joven simplemente no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Aún no le podía ver la cara, pero bastaba su cuerpo, su cabello claro y en la forma ágil y varonil en que se movían, para que la chica siguiera en su lugar...

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, no supo cuántas veces el joven había hecho la técnica, y otras más. Sakura solo se quedó ahí, impresionada, _admirada_... Apenas si se había fijado en qué era lo que había echo, si no en _cómo_ lo había hecho...

Como terminando de ver una obra de teatro desmesuradamente buena, Sakura ni si quiera se movió cuando el joven se había tirado al suelo, dándose un merecido descanso, sin siquiera sospechar que cierta joven de cabello rosa lo espiaba, anonadada. Era evidente que había presenciado el entrenamiento de un gran ninja.

El joven parecía descansar tan bien sentado sobre la hierba, que incluso Sakura se sintió relajada, como si hubiera sido ella fuera que estuvo entrenando arduamente.

En un momento, después de lo que pareció ser una larga hora, Sakura vio que el joven volvía a levantarse, y avanzaba hasta llegar a una roca especialmente grande, donde un círculo blanco estaba dibujado en ella, el único que en cuyo centro no había incrustado ni un arma aún.

Sakura lo observó con atención.

_Utilizará otra técnica_, pensó intrigada, viendo como el joven levantaba su mano derecha y la estiraba frente a él.

De pronto, un grito ronco, proveniente del joven rasgo el aire del lugar.

Sakura se quedó de piedra, sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies.

– ¡RASENGAN!

No supo que fue lo que la dejó más helada aún: si ver como una energía salida de la mano de joven en forma de esfera muy brillante iluminaba el lugar y destruía completamente la enorme roca, o... darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía esa fascinante técnica...

La joven se paralizó a más no poder. Tratando de que la voz le saliera de la garganta seca.

– ¿Na... Naruto?


	2. De pesadilla

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que llegaron a mi mail. Me hacen seguir continuando. Si tienen algún comentario o alguna sugerencia no duden en hacérmelo saber ¿si? Bueno, aquí le va es segundo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten ;D**

* * *

**2. **

**De pesadilla.**

Sakura se encontró tirada en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación. Sintió un espasmo recorrer su cuerpo. Los había estado sintiendo desde que había salido del bosque y tan seguido, que ya casi se estaba acostumbrando a la desagradable sensación.

Que situación tan escalofriante era en la que se encontraba.

Sakura apretó los párpados.

Recordó las últimas palabras que había pronunciado anoche. A penas si las había soltado en el aire, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar mitad sorprendida, mitad horrorizada. Cuando se había dado cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, como una tonta, a penas si pudo cerrarla, ya que una especie de parálisis se había apoderado de ella.

Y entonces fue ahí, que vio con horror -¡Si, con horror! - que el joven, que todo el tiempo le había dado la imagen de su perfil o de su espalda cuando iba a buscar sus armas incrustadas en los troncos para volverlas a lanzar, se giraba lentamente en dirección a donde estaba ella escondida.

No se quedó a observar.

Sakura, sin hacer nada ni decir nada más, se echó a la fuga.

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido, incluso más que aquella vez, hace un año, cuando un Akamaru color rojo la había salido persiguiendo. Con la vista en frente, y sin atreverse a mirar para atrás por nada del mundo, como alma que lleva el diablo quiere llevar, Sakura saltó árboles, tejados y corrió todas las calles...

Un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados comenzaron a acoplarse en su cabeza hasta llegar al punto de sentirse casi asfixiada. Sintió una especie de vergüenza atroz, como si lo que acababa de ver y, peor aún, acaba de _sentir,_ fuera altamente inaceptable, casi rallando el límite de la moralidad.

Se le vino la imagen de Naruto de 12 años... de 14 años...

_¡NO!_ _¡Na... Naruto! No... No... no puede ser, no, no, no, no, no... el bruto de Naruto, el que realmente conozco, el verdadero Naruto no está ahora en la aldea... imposible... además el... no es.. Nunca ha sido..._

_¿Guapo?, _la misma voz acusadora le susurró a los oídos, torturándola._ Guapo… terriblemente guapo…_

Se tapó la cara con las frazadas. Le pareció increíble que aquella imagen de anoche y lo que sentía al respecto opacara casi en su totalidad a Sasuke y su repentina llegada. Todos estos años, sufriendo en silencio por él, se vieron bruscamente desplazados, como si nada, por aquel cabello plateado moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos, por el torso desnudo y esbelto, por las manos fuertes que empuñaban los pequeños kunais, y por la maldita luz de la luna iluminando al que posiblemente era su torpe, chillón y come-ramen amigo de la infancia.

Primero, quizá ni siquiera era Naruto, trató de tranquilizarse varias veces. El no estaba en la villa de Konoha. No llegaría hasta la semana que venía ¡Eso era lo que había dicho Shizune!

_Y además, _pensó fríamente, cosa que requería mucha, pero mucha concentración_, no recuerdo que Naruto fuera tan habilidoso con las armas ninjas, o sea... ¡Estamos hablando de Naruto! ...Podía manejar armas, pero nunca las habría manejado como aquel joven de anoche... _

_¿O, si?_

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, tal como lo había hecho ayer cuando estaba en la sala de espera en el hospital. Esto parecía una pesadilla...

Por un momento Sakura, mientras pensaba en esto, se sintió arrepentida de no haberse quedado a mirar anoche el rostro del misterioso joven. Solo unos dos segundos más parada en su lugar y lo habría averiguado. Habría confirmado de quién se trataba. Pero fue presa del pánico, y que no pensó en otra cosa más que en salir corriendo... ¿Y qué? ¿Por que se asustó tanto al pensar que su amigo se había transformado en todo un _macho-men_ o algo así? Eso si que no lo entendía...

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Si hubiera visto el rostro de aquel joven se habría ahorrado muchos problemas, y el dolor de cabeza tremendo que se estaba llevando. ¿Y si no había sido Naruto el de anoche? Frunció el cejo, llevando a límites inesperados a su concentración ¿Y si era otro ninja, un desconocido de otra aldea?

Chasqueó la lengua, descartando la idea ¿Quién más sabría el Rasengan que Naruto? Y dudaba mucho que se tratara de Jiraiya, a menos que de pronto le hubiera bajado la crisis de los cuarenta tarde -bastante tarde diría ella - y hubiera decidido utilizar la misma técnica que Tsunade usaba ¿Él haría algo semejante? Imposible.

De todas maneras decidió que avisaría a su maestra y a Kakashi con respecto al tema, y además, si era un desconocido de otra aldea que casualmente sabía una técnica inédita ¡¿Cómo demonios nadie se dio cuenta que un extraño andaba en la zona de entrenamiento?! ¡Ésta era una aldea secreta ninja, se supone que esa clase de cosas no debían ocurrir!

Pensar en eso, hizo que el peso en el estómago que ayer cargaba si triplicara. Y eso, por supuesto, no la hizo sentir precisamente mejor. Dudaba mucho que fuera un desconocido de alguna aldea extranjera.

Sakura miró con desgana el reloj de su mesita. Aún era muy temprano pero, como no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, decidió que se levantaría de todas formas, si no quería seguir atormentándose... tanto.

Se vistió, tratando de rumiar alguna esperanza que le deparara el día. Por primera vez, pensó en Sasuke. Aunque eso no la tranquilizaba más que la alarmante posibilidad de un Naruto cambiado (para mejor), al menos era algo concreto, y ya podía mantener la cabeza un poco más ocupada. Y si Tsunade se compadecía de ella, con algo de suerte, la haría trabajar ése día.

&

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!

Por un momento, Sakura escuchó, con un escalofrío, claramente la voz del Naruto de antaño. Pero el momento pasó, y pudo distinguir la voz de alguien con el que realmente había aprendido a interactuar… A pesar de las diferencias.

Volteó, y vio a un muchachito, bordeando la quincena corriendo en dirección a ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El castaño cabello revuelto ondeaba en punta sobre su cabeza.

-¿Konohamaru? –Esperó a que el chico se detuviera y recuperara el aire -¿Qué ocurre? Te ves contento… -miró que el chico se reía de buena gana, azorado, como si viniera de un lugar en donde le hubieran mostrado algo grandioso y aún no se lo creyera. Lo vio enderezarse, para mirarla a los ojos, y algo en ellos hizo que Sakura lo mirara recelosa -¿Has entrado otra vez a un baño de chicas?

-¿Acaso... no puedes... pensar... nada bueno de mi? –terció el chico tratando de controlar su respiración, y aún así, se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa de fingida inocencia –Creo que... nunca... me vas a perdonar por lo de aquella vez... ¿verdad? –Sakura lo miró –No importa –agregó acentuando su sonrisa - ¿A que no adivinas quiénes llegaron? ¿A que no, a que no?

Sakura tuvo un rictus nervioso. Si le llegaban a decir que Naruto había llegado anoche y había estado practicando con armas ninja en el campo de entrenamiento, juró que saldría corriendo y no volvería a aparecer en 5 años más hasta que se le pasara la pena. Era probable que no lo hiciera, pero al menos pensarlo calmaba su tensión.

Trató de actuar con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Quién, Konohamaru? –preguntó.

El chico abrió la boca para hablar pero, de pronto, se detuvo. Se la quedó mirando con curiosidad, acercando su rostro al de ella y mirando un punto fijo.

-¿Tienes algo en el ojo? –preguntó, sin quitar la vista.

-¿Yo? Nada que sepa –contestó Sakura, sospechando más o menos a qué se refería.

-Bueno... –murmuró Konohamaru - es que te tiembla mucho. Este. –se indicó su propio ojo derecho - ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

-Estoy bien, Konohamaru –contestó Sakura quedamente, pasándose un dedo distraídamente en el ojo nervioso – ¿Qué-qué ibas a decirme?

-Ah, bueno –dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras - Como eres mi ninja-médico favorito, te lo diré...

-Konohamaru... soy tu único ninja-médico...

-Detalles. Lo importante es que te tengo que decir –dijo lentamente como preparando un gran sorpresón, y se acercó a ella gesticulando teatralmente –lo que pasa es que... –Sakura lo instó con la mirada a que continuara -Ayer…

-¿Si?

-…al anochecer...

-Ajam...

-…llegaron dos personas a las que esperé por mucho, mucho tiempo...

-Oh, ¿En-n en serio?... –A Sakura le estaba costando mantener la neutralidad más de la cuenta. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, con Konohamaru siempre le había costado. Entrecerró los ojos. Maldito chiquillo, ahora podía ver brillar sus ojos, grandes y... brillantes.

-Siiii –asintió el chico con voz enigmática, como si supiera el efecto que causaba en ella -¡Años!

-¿Quiénes Konohamaru? –apremió con fingida tranquilidad. Pero el chico pareció no escucharla.

-Sobretodo a una –dijo lentamente, como saboreando sus palabras –De veras, me enseñó casi todo lo que sé... incluso adelantaron su llegada a la aldea... me tomaron completamente por sorpresa...

-¡QUIÉNES, KONOHAMARU, DIME, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

Ya no era necesario que le dijeran a Sakura que el ojo le temblaba, ni tampoco que le había comenzado a dar un tic en una ceja. La idea de que Naruto y Jiraiya probablemente hayan llegado a la aldea la noche pasada le taladraba el cerebro, y su paciencia se cortó de un tirón. Pronto se dio cuenta que tenía agarrado al chico de las solapas de la camiseta.

_Bueno_, pensó en medio de su arranque, _no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que me vean hacer esto_. Efectivamente, la poca gente que pasaba a su lado, comenzando temprano el día, no era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena similar. De hecho, la prueba fidedigna de ello, era la extraordinaria manera en cómo los ignoraban.

En tanto, Konohamaru la miró con los ojos desorbitados y soltó:

-¡woooSonlosescritoresdelanuevarevistadeperidismoqueseestándedicandoalasaldeasninjasparahacersureportajeyyyy... -jadeó, tomando aire-ellossolamentellegaronayerenlanochealaaldea... yvanhacersuprimeraentrevistaenelhospitalasiquepenséquetegustaríasaberloporqueeee...tutrabajasallí, Sakura-chan! No me golpees! - clamó el chico de un tirón, y se cubrió rápidamente la cabeza con los brazos, como esperando a que una roca gigante le cayera del cielo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por un rato. El inesperado alivio que sintió, hizo que por un momento se le fuera el aire.

-¿Qué? –logró articular, mientras soltaba la ropa de la que había tomado al chico lentamente. Él se escabulló de entre sus manos, y la miró aturdido por el susto, desde una prudente distancia, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¡Dios mío, Sakura-chan! ¡Un día de estos me vas a provocar un ataque cardíaco!

-Que raro, iba a decirte lo mismo –murmuró Sakura débilmente -¿Y? ¿Qué es eso de los escritores?

Comenzó a caminar hacia el hospital con Konohamaru parloteándole al lado alegremente –que con la pregunta, pareció olvidar por completo el tremendo susto que se había llevado - de lo maravilloso que era tal y tal artículo y sobretodo el de un fulanito de tal. Estaba tan aliviada que sentía que flotaba ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Si Naruto estaba realmente en la aldea...

¡Pero no se lo había encontrado! Además, lo primero que él hubiera hecho al llegar a Konoha es haberla ido a saludar ¿no? ¡Después de casi cinco años, era algo obvio! Ella lo hubiera hecho, y se sabía apreciada por Naruto.

Pero aún sabiendo todas ésas cosas, Sakura no se atrevió a preguntarle a Konohamaru por Naruto.

&

Cuando había llegado al hospital en la mañana, Sakura se dispuso a buscar de inmediato a Tsunade, que se suponía que tenía turno, pero apenas pisó el hall de edificio, Shizune apareció por arte de magia frente a ella y la hizo atender durante toda la tarde a una hilera de pacientes tan larga, que Sakura pensó que terminaría hasta cuando Naruto llegara de su viaje. Entre uno de ellos estaba el mismo Konohamaru con el que se había topado un par de horas atrás, solo que se había vuelto a quebrar por cuarta vez el antebrazo por haber tratado de...

-… yo solo quería saber cuán resistente era mi brazo...

-Ay, Konohamaru... pudiste haberlo intentado con otra cosa, con troncos, con palos... ¡Pero no con rocas!

-… ahhh, pero otros pueden romper rocas con los brazos... ¡Naruto podía hacer eso!

-¡Con los puños, Konohamaru! ¡Y con chakra! -suspiró, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba deshaciendo los destrozos del entrenamiento experimental del chico ya desde casi cuatro años. Un entrenamiento ideado por el mismo, claro.

-Ah, pero es que trataba de... ¡AH! ¡Cuidado, con eso! Oye...¡ay, que duele!

-¡Pero si no te he tocado!

También la fue a ver Lee durante el transcurso de la tarde, que con su trabajo en el ANBU a penas si podía ver a Sakura, a si que por su cumpleaños le llevó un tremendo ramo de flores de un tipo que Sakura no pudo identificar.

-Bueno, Sakura-san, no te quito más tiempo, además yo ya debo irme... últimamente hemos estado teniendo muchas reuniones... –se encogió de hombros.

-Debe ser por la llegada de Sasuke –comentó –ehh... –no perdía nada con volver a intentarlo -¿Todavía no saben porqué regresó?

A ver si en una de esas, Lee pensaba que Sakura estaba entendida del tema. Pero parece que no funcionó. Porque el joven le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Sakura-san...

Sakura meneó la cabeza y se acercó a Lee.

-¿Por qué no quieren decirme? –susurró.

-Es que solo tenemos suposiciones, Sakura-san. Sasuke Uchiha es el tipo que más problemas nos ha traído, ya no sabemos nada de él, ni como vivió durante estos años, ni su situación... ¡Nada!

-¿Saben algo de Orochimaru, o Akatsuki?

-Pues en el misterio –suspiró Lee - Tú misma sabes que todo ha estado en paz entre los distintos países, pero es una situación tensa... la ausencia tanto de Orochimaru como la organización ésa de Akatsuki que parece han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, está haciendo que las diferentes aldeas ninjas se pongan cada vez más recelosas... El que no hayan habido ataques por parte de ellos dos, en vez de mejorar la situación, la ha empeorado mucho más. Sabemos que las amenazas siguen vigentes pero no se han mostrado, nosotros...solo...solo tenemos sospechas sobre sus planes...

-¿Crees que Sasuke tiene algo que ver en esto? ¿Que él es parte de algún plan de Orochimaru? –preguntó Sakura. Pero al ver que Lee se quedaba callado, agregó - Es por eso que no lo dejan salir ¿verdad? Ni tampoco cuando despierte.

Lee la miró dubitativo, como si de pronto se le hubiera olvidado qué responder.

-Ehm... si, eso creo... –dijo, no muy convencido.

Sakura entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

-Lee... –le llamó con advertencia. Esto ya era como hablar con Kakashi, aunque a diferencia del jounnin, Lee era malísimo para mentir -¿Hay algo más, verdad? –preguntó. Pero al ver que Lee volvía a guardar silencio, cerró los ojos resignadamente -No lo entiendo ¿Qué tanto es lo que ocultan? Sasuke era mi amigo ¡Aún lo es!

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza, Sakura-san –contestó rápidamente en tono cortante, frunciendo tanto sus cejas, que sólo se veían como una línea recta y gruesa en su frente. Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

-Ya veo –dijo simplemente ella. Lee, al notar en el tono con el que había hablado, y al escuchar el de ella que se había vuelto frío, bajó la mirada con humildad y suspiró. Cuando volvió a mirarla, puso las manos sobre los hombros con expresión conciliadora.

-Sakura-san... –dijo dócilmente -No intentes averiguar, te lo digo por tu bien. Lo único que ganarás con tratar de enterarte será solo confusión.

Sakura se mantuvo impávida, como cada vez que quería ocultar algo.

Algo como la tristeza

-Esto... todavía está muy fresco... –continuó Lee seriamente –Sasuke ha vuelto ayer, y con él se nos vino todo encima. Trata de comprender, Sakura-san. No vale la pena sufrir por vagas conclusiones.

-Entiendo. –dijo Sakura, más confundida que antes.

-Mira –sonrió él -Prometo hacerte saber cuando tenga información concreta ¿esta bien así, Sakura-san?

La joven asintió devolviéndole de manera fría la sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora si... –se acercó a la salida –Nos vemos, Sakura-san... –se alejó y lo vio desaparecer por la puerta –ohhhhh que se me hace tardeeee...

Sakura suspiró.

Tampoco se atrevió a preguntarle por Naruto.

Así siguió el término de la tarde. En ningún momento Sakura pudo arrancarse para ir a echar una mirada a la habitación de Sasuke por más que lo intentó. Pero por lo que se había enterado, seguía inconsciente y el diagnóstico (como desgraciadamente supo) lo tenía la mismísima Tsunade. Había pensado en ir a escondidas a hacer su propio diagnóstico, pero, por alguna razón no se sintió muy segura. No tenía la experiencia suficiente como para hacer uno, y además... le daba como un no se qué despertar así como así a Sasuke, y más encima estando sola, sin saber como reaccionaría el joven después de su letargo. Si tan solo Naruto hubiera estado ahí, quizá se habría atrevido...

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete y media de la tarde, Sakura estaba terminando de vendar la espalda de un hombre viejo que, al parecer, anoche había tenido un pequeño accidente con un gato algo agresivo, cuando entonces una enfermera, que Sakura reconoció como la misma que la había atendido ayer cuando visitó a Sasuke, se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Sakura-san?

-¿Hum? –Sakura la miró por sobre su hombro –¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Solo vengo a avisarle que ya me voy, terminó mi turno –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –¿Necesita algo más antes de que me vaya, Sakura-san?

La joven le devolvió amablemente la sonrisa.

-No, nada, eh... –dudó un momento -¿Queda alguien más, en el hospital? –claro, se refería a alguien importante. _Que diga, que no, que diga que no, que diga que no..._

-Hum –la mujer se concentró –No, me parece que no queda nadie... -Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Si, podía visitar a Sasuke... -¡Ah, si! –la interrumpió la mujer, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera tiesa –Me parece que arriba esta Tsunade-sama, junto con algunos ANBUs en el cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha... ya sabe –susurró de manera cómplice acercándose a Sakura como para que nadie más oyera - ...por lo que pasó anteanoche... por los de sus "U -hum"...

Sakura la miró con una ceja levantada, incrédula. _¿Por los de sus "U-hum"? ¡¿Qué demonios quiere decir con sus "U-hum"?!_, Sakura comenzó a airarse _¿_Es que acaso la enfermera sabía más que ella de lo que había pasado anoche? Y antes de que comenzara a echar pericos, echando a la basura toda su reputación de ser "imperturbable y paciente" que había forjado durante los últimos años, la enfermera agregó con una sonrisa picarona:

-Están _revisándolo_, como no ha presentado ni un síntoma, pues...

Sakura al oír esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Parece que ya tenía una idea de qué quería decir con los "U-hum", aunque no estaba muy segura de ello, tampoco es que se fuera a poner a preguntar.

-Y dime ¿Se quedarán por mucho tiempo?

-Yo creo que no, Tsunade-sama ya estaba terminando cuando fui a verla... –la mujer puso una expresión rara como recordando algo que le causaba gracia y al mismo tiempo pena.-Pero creo que un grupo ANBU se quedará a hacer guardia –terminó diciendo la mujer como si nada.

-Ya veo. Bueno, entonces que la pases bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, –se inclinó la mujer, despidiéndose –hoy tengo cena a lo grande, y gratis...

Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras la enfermera. _Claro, pobre de Kakashi-sensei a ver si aprende a respetar un poco los horarios..._

Volvió a mirar a su paciente, y alzó una ceja.

-Disculpe... ¿usted sabe de por casualidad que son los "U-hum"? –Pero al parecer, el anciano no obedecía al dicho "Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo", porque la miró como si Sakura le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

O quizá la respuesta era algo demasiado vergonzosa como para contestar. Sobretodo si se trataba de contestarle una chica.

&

Sakura estuvo esperando alrededor de media hora en el hall del hospital. Las enfermeras del turno de la noche comenzaban a llegar y se paseaban por los distintos cuartos, cuando vio claramente la figura de la Hokage hablando con un ANBU de aspecto rígido saliendo de uno de los pasillos laterales.

-...y necesito que llames a Neji Hyuuga –decía dando grandes zancadas -, por lo menos por esta noche, no creo que se queje, además el fue el primero en ofrecerse para esta tarea y por ahora es uno de los reclutas más fuertes que tenemos hasta el momento. Por lo menos si viene el, todos podremos dormir al menos un poco tranquilos por esta noche...

-Sí, Hokage-sama –contestó el ANBU con voz seca. Tras hacer un rápido sello, desapareció tras una sutil pantalla de humo.

Sakura, que se había mantenido a una prudente distancia, decidió acercarse.

-¡Sakura!–exclamó la mujer tratando simular su sorpresa –¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tu turno había terminado hace 45 minutos...

Sakura la miró con expresión significativa, expresión que no pasó inadvertida ante la mirada de la Gondaime, que solo se limitó a observarla. La joven suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

–Tsunade-sama, he esperado a hablar todo el día con usted por...

-Mira, si es por Sasuke, te digo que aún se mantiene inconsciente y NO creo que se despierte hasta dentro de tres días –dijo rápidamente antes de que Sakura abriera la boca –y sus diagnósticos, lamento decirte que aún no puedes revisarlos ni analizarlos hasta que yo de el permiso. Tampoco intentes diagnosticar por tus propios medios porque si no voy a prohibir las visitas de parte tuya hasta nuevo aviso...

-Pero...

-Lo lamento Sakura, pero por ahora debemos prevenir, no queremos que ideas falsas de lo que está sucediendo ronden por Konoha como si nada...

-Pero si ya todos saben que...

-¿Saben que? –la interrumpió bruscamente Tsunade.

Sakura se quedó callada por unos momentos mientras miraba a la mujer sin entender. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

-Entonces... –dijo dubitativamente -... eso quiere decir... que... ¿nadie lo sabe? -peguntó, trémula -¿Nadie sabe que Sasuke ha vuelto? -Le parecía increíble. ¡Era simplemente imposible ocultar algo así!

Tsunade suavizó un poco el rostro que lo había estado manteniendo rígido hasta ahora, y soltó un leve suspiro.

-Sabía que no debías enterarte... Ay, Shizune...

-¡Shizune hizo lo correcto! –exclamó acordándose que ella le había dado la noticia de que Sasuke había regresado – De todas maneras, igual me iba a enterar, Tsunade-sama, yo trabajo aquí.

-Si, si, supongo que tienes razón... –rezongó Tsunade distraídamente. Se acercó a Sakura y le tomó un hombro de la misma forma que lo había hecho Lee –Sakura, confórmate con que tienes el permiso para ver de vez en cuando a Sasuke, y por favor... trata de no comentar a nadie con respecto a este tema... No quiero, que nadie se entere aún...

Sakura también se acordó que Shizune le había dicho eso cuando le había dado la noticia. Había pensado que quería que fuera discreta... pero no pensó que fuera para realmente ocultar que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha... Eso quería decir, que nadie, a parte de ella, los superiores y los ANBUs sabían sobre este acontecimiento. Resultaba ser mucha gente si lo pensaba detenidamente, pero... esta gente, los superiores, era la más discreta de Konoha (como lo había comprobado amargamente durante las últimas horas), y los ANBUs eran como si no existieran... incluso si estaba Lee entre ellos, al cual conocía. Y Neji Hyuuga y aquella chica, Ten-Ten, que también los ubicaba, no contaban, pues apenas si habían cruzado palabra.

Sakura finalmente asintió. Era imposible. No valdría la pena seguir preguntando. Se inclinó levemente, en señal de respeto a la Hokage, dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a salir del edificio, cuando la voz de Tsunade hizo que la joven detuviera el paso.

-Sakura, todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo...

Sakura se volvió hacia ella.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama –dijo respetuosamente. Iba a continuar caminando, pero la voz de la Hokage volvió a rebotar en el hall.

-Si quieres puedes ver un rato a Uchiha.

Sakura la miró.

-¿Ahora?

-Si –suspiró la Hokage, poniendo un brazo en jarra - si quieres, claro...

Sakura tardó un momento en responder.

-¿A solas? –preguntó secamente. Tsunade alzó una ceja. –Es que no me gustaría que me observaran una panda de ANBUs pensando que puedo hacer alguna cosa –dijo con seriedad –De verdad me gustaría estar un rato a solas. No haré nada –agregó que al ver que la mujer la miraba con expresión incrédula.

Hubo un silencio, donde sólo se escuchaban los pasos de las enfermeras y alguna que otra persona. A lo lejos se escuchaba alguien que gemía.

-De acuerdo –dijo finalmente –Haré que vigilen afuera –Ahora era ella quien comenzaba a irse –Tienes quince minutos ¡ni uno más!

-Sí, entendido –afirmó la joven, viendo como la Hokage se alejaba de ella a paso prudente, dándole la espalda Sakura, que podía aún leer las palabras "apuesta" escritas en su espalda y que desaparecía en una esquina. Se quedó un momento parada allí, a solas. Se sorprendió al notar que no le hacía tanta ilusión ver Sasuke, aunque tampoco era porque no quisiera verlo. Quizá era porque sabía que en el fondo ella no podría hacer nada por él, más que observar como dormía.

De pronto recordó las innumerables veces en que ella se había mantenido al lado de su amigo de la infancia cuando éste caía al hospital. Ella no había podido hacer nada por él, pero aún así se mantenía a su lado, día tras día. Con el solo hecho de contemplarlo ahí, con los ojos cerrados, le hacia sentir segura, le hacía sentir una cierta tranquilidad, le hacía sentir, al fin, de alguna manera, mas _cerca_ de Sasuke. Le hacía sentir feliz...

Como cambiaban las personas. Cómo había cambiado ella. Como había cambiado...

Sakura se sobresaltó ¡Oh, por el Cuarto, casi lo olvidaba! Corrió hacia la esquina por donde había desaparecido la mujer.

-¡E-espere, Tsunade-sama! –corrió hasta ella mientras la mujer se giraba para mirarla.

-¿Ahora que ocurre, Sakura? No te preocupes ahora iba a decirle a la guardia ANBU que...

-No, no es eso. También tenía que consultarle otra cosa, Tsunade-sama. No tiene nada que ver con Sasuke –agregó rápidamente antes de que Tsunade pensase otra cosa.

-Entonces te escucho. –dijo la Jefa. Ignorando la punzada de irritación que le causó aquella frase, dándole la impresión que ella, Sakura, no era más que una chiquilla que preguntaba tonterías, habló con voz pausada.

-Es que yo quería saber si... bueno ¿Jiraiya-sama enseñó a Naruto el Rasengan, verdad? –Tsunade frunció el cejo, extrañada, pero asintió –Bien ¿el Cuarto de la aldea también lo sabía, verdad?

-Por supuesto, pero ¿A qué vienen ésas preguntas, Sakura?

La joven no sabía como empezar. Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de ordenar las ideas. Se le vinieron imágenes de Naruto a la cabeza.

-¿Usted no sabe si Jiraiya-sama tuvo algún alumno antes, a parte del Cuarto al que le haya enseñado el Rasengan?

-¿Otro alumno? Bueno, que yo sepa no. Lo único que sé es que el único alumno que ha tenido Jiraiya después del Cuarto es Naruto, nadie más... y el Rasengan con suerte se lo ha enseñado a él...

-¿Y antes?

_Quizá si que pregunto estupideces_, pensó Sakura demasiado tarde ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¡Por supuesto que no! La persona que había visto ayer era joven, y si hubiera sido de antes de Cuarto ¡Por supuesto que esa persona ya no sería precisamente joven! Aunque... ¿Y si ésa persona utilizara la misma técnica de Tsunade-sama para verse más joven? O…

-No, no lo creo. Lo habría sabido – dijo Tsunade, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica con una sonrisa ladina. –Además –agregó, levantando una ceja –Fue el Cuarto el que enseñó a Jiraiya el Rasengan, y no al revés. Es una técnica inédita. Pensé que estabas enterada.

-Oh, por supuesto que estoy enterada –respondió rápidamente Sakura. _Lo que pasó es que no me había acordado,_ pensó, sintiéndose torpe. Una vez más, Tsunade interrumpió sus pensamientos, como si supiera que la estaba salvando de volverse a liar.

-¿Preguntas por algo en concreto? –preguntó. Sus ojos castaños la miraban con agudeza.

Tratando desesperadamente de no recordar lo que había sentido ayer, Sakura respondió lo más tranquilamente posible.

–Es que ayer vi algo extraño en el bosque –dijo - Vi a una persona que... podía utilizar el Rasengan, igual que Naruto y Jiraiya-sama.

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás segura que era la técnica del Rasengan?

-Por supuesto. Yo misma he visto a Naruto utilizándola, jamás lo olvidaría...

La Hokage pareció meditarlo.

-¿Cuándo lo viste y en qué parte del bosque? –preguntó después de un tenso silencio.

-Bueno, fue ayer en la noche, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento...

-¿Y tu qué hacías allá?

Sakura notó de inmediato como cambiaba la dirección de la conversación. También notó que tampoco la favorecería, precisamente.

-Había escuchado sonidos; de armas, y pensé en ir a investigar –contestó, tratando de no parecer insegura - hasta que llegué al bosque y ahí fue donde…

-¿Iba alguien contigo?

-No, no había nadie. Por eso me pareció más extraño aún porque no era tan tard...

-Sakura, se que te puedes cuidar perfectamente sola –la interrumpió otra vez Tsunade –Pero debes saber que no puedes andar por ahí llamando quien sabe qué peligro ¡Imagínate si hubiese sido un enemigo! –luego dijo en un tono casi inaudible- ... y cómo van las cosas ahora...

-Pero yo solo...

-¿Me mandó a llamar, Hokage-sama?

Ambas mujeres se giraron para ver al mismo ANBU que Sakura había visto antes de hablar con la Hokage.

-Ah, si… Mira, Sakura Haruno entrará al cuarto de Sasuke Uchiha por unos quince minutos. Que nadie la moleste ¿entendido? Ustedes harán guardia en la puerta, por mientras. -El ANBU asintió detrás de su máscara de mono. -A todo esto ¿Ya ha llegado Neji Hyuuga?

-No, Hokage-sama. –respondió el sujeto con la voz seca amortiguada por la máscara.

-Bueno, no debe tardar. Si llega infórmale sobre esto. -El ANBU volvió a asentir. -Él te acompañará hasta el cuarto de Sasuke –indicó Tsunade, dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Si, pero...

-No te preocupes, averiguaré lo que me acabas de informar, descuida. –dijo Tsunade sin mirarla.

-Claro. Pero…

-Sígame por favor... –Sakura miró al ANBU que le indicaba con una mano el camino, y luego miró a Tsunade, confundida ¡Sólo quería saber si era Naruto el que había estado en lo zona de entrenamiento la noche anterior! Sakura comenzó a caminar por los pasillos acompañada por su "escolta" con el entrecejo fruncido ¿Su maestra acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? Sólo se había ido de viaje una semana ¡Una semana! Y bastó para que encontrara todo patas arriba.

Se sentía mareada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la terrible necesidad de hablar con alguien. Por primera vez, desde que se había quedado sin grupo, sintió el peso de la soledad que había atormentado con tanto afán a Sasuke... y también Naruto. Y por primera vez, desde la noche anterior, pensó en Naruto, sin relacionarlo con el desconocido de la noche anterior, si no que en el Naruto de antaño, el chico hiperactivo que juró protegerla pasase lo que pasase. Y entonces no pudo evitar pensar en cuánta falta le hacía en ésos momentos. _Naruto... llega pronto. _Suplicó, esperando que el tiempo pasara volando para que las respuestas llegaran solas.

Sakura de pronto se sobresaltó al ver una puerta enfrente suyo. Era la del cuarto de Sasuke.

La chica murmuró un vago "gracias" al ANBU y tomó rápidamente la manilla de la puerta. Quería entrar lo más rápidamente posible.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió. Sakura abrió más los ojos. Algo… Algo así como una fugaz energía, tan rápida como un escalofrío, hizo que la chica se detuviera, aún con la mano en la manilla. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al ANBU si lo había sentido. Pero de pronto vio que otro ANBU había aparecido y que ahora acompañaba al primero y le susurraba algo. El primero asintió al tiempo que la nueva figura había desaparecido tan rápido como había aparecido. Igual que la sensación que había sentido Sakura.

_Debió de ser mi imaginación_, pensó Sakura acordándose de lo ansiosa que había estado últimamente. Y aguantándose las ganas de preguntarle al ANBU si sucedía lago, tomó rápidamente la manilla, abrió la puerta y se escabulló tras ella, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Adentro, la luz que venía de las calles de Konoha iluminaban tenuemente el cuarto de Sasuke, más una mezquina luz de una lamparita de noche.

Suspiró pesadamente.

-Y aquí estoy de nuevo... –murmuró a nadie en especial. El ambiente estaba silencioso y solitario.

Vio a Sasuke tendido en su cama, y volvió a sentir ésa sensación del día anterior de que su cuerpo estaba hecho de gelatina. Lentamente, y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a él y una vez llegada al borde de la cama del joven, lo observó detenidamente, con aire taciturno. Seguía tan dormido como la última vez que lo vio, y más guapo de lo que nunca recordó.

Se quedó allí, parada a su lado, por unos largos y silenciosos minutos, observándolo.

Entonces, lentamente, tras lo que parecieron horas, Sakura se atrevió. Deslizó sus dedos por sus mejillas, apenas rozando la pálida piel del Uchiha. Jamás lo había hecho antes. Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando ella y Sasuke aún eran amigos. Nunca se habría atrevido. Nunca había tenido el valor…

Pero ahora...

Se acercó lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del joven. _Sasuke..._ Sabía que era una locura. Sabía que no estaba actuando con juicio. Y sobretodo, sabía que no habría otro momento como ése. Sabía que era algo que le debía a su Sakura de antaño, a su Sakura pequeña, era sólo para saber si...

No pensó en nada más. A Sakura se el escapó un susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los del joven. Pero apenas había sentido el contacto de su piel, se separó de inmediatamente de el, llevándose el torso de su mano a los labios.

Había sentido otra vez aquella energía que había sentido en el umbral. Una mezcla de muchas sensaciones rondaban nuevamente ¿Tan nerviosa estaba? No, no era eso...

La joven trataba de no perder el control. Miró a Sasuke con otros ojos.

Ya no eran los ojos de la niña enamorada.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, costumbre que no se le había podido quitar cuando se concentraba... o sospechaba de algo.

Miró a Sasuke detenidamente, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. Su ojos se posaron en su rostro, para lentamente bajar hasta detenerse en su pecho, donde como subía y bajaba con extrema lentitud al respirar.

Pero Sakura no veía eso. Se había fijado en otra cosa.

Entonces, puso su mano en el pecho de Sasuke.

Muchas veces, Sakura había tenido experiencias en las que ella, cuando atendía a pacientes con problemas extraños, o golpes causados por algunas técnicas en donde se utilizaba el chakra, podía ver perfectamente cual era la raíz y resolverlo rápidamente. ¿Cómo sabía que había algo extraño cuando atendía a pacientes con síntomas extraños? Pues no lo sabía, simplemente lo intuía. Era extraño, pero ésa era su habilidad, y Tsunade, como su maestra, se había encargado de hacérselo saber y entrenarla para desarrollarla aún más. Era precisamente por aquella habilidad por la que le habían ofrecido un puesto en una selecta cuadrilla ANBU a los 16 años y rechazarlo. Para aprender más y hacerse más experta, había decidido quedarse con Tsunade, su maestra.

Ahora, con Sasuke... ésa sensación, el que le traía su habilidad, era el que le estaba advirtiendo de que algo no andaba bien. Con su mano, sintió la respiración de Sasuke, lenta y paulatina.

De sus dedos comenzó a emanar una sutil muestra de su propio chakra, que brillaba verdosa y tenue. Sakura evitó tragar saliva y esperó a ver que pasaba. Sabía que se había advertido de no hacer un diagnóstico a Sasuke, sobretodo si estaba a solas con él, pero no había esperado encontrarse con esta extraña pista. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? No quiso ni pensarlo. Demasiadas cosas en juego habían como para ponerse a pensar en cada una de ellas. Pero una pista era una pista, y decidió que cualquier cosa que le diera una respuesta, valdría la pena.

No podía acelerar el proceso, por que si no, los ANBUs que estaban afuera de guardias lo sentirían, entrarían en el cuarto, descubrirían que ella estaba haciendo quizá que cosa con su prisionero, le avisarían a Tsunade-sama y luego adiós visitas, adiós respuestas y, probablemente, hasta adiós alumna de la Hokage.

No era una situación muy favorable.

Pero era lo único que podía hacer. Estaba bien para empezar.

Nuevamente Sakura no tuvo conciencia del tiempo. Esperó, con la mirada fija en el rostro de Sasuke, mientras que con su mano derecha seguía enviando emanaciones de chakra al pecho de este.

_Vamos_... _vamos... reacciona... ¿qué es lo que te dejó en este sueño? ...Quiero ver que tienes, algo te dejó así y lo averiguaré... Sólo será un momento…_

Se concentró en su energía, viajando por el cuerpo del Uchiha, se concentró en sus órganos nobles, en sus órganos secundarios, músculos, venas, tendones, huesos... todo. Sakura frunció ligeramente el cejo. Había algo raro. Estaban... como en un estado de congelamiento, pero aún vivos... era como un letargo. Todo estaba tal cual como un cuerpo cualquiera que estaba sumido en un profundo sueño.

_Todo... está bien..._ se dijo extrañada Sakura, entonces ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación? Se volvió a fijar en los órganos nobles. Y entonces su chakra se detuvo en un lugar.

El corazón.

La sensación "rastreadora", si se podría decir, de Sakura se intensificó, y tanto que Sakura desvió los ojos del rostro del joven para mirar su pecho.

_¿Hum?_

Su chakra chocó repentinamente con una azulada ¡Podía verlo dentro de su mente! ¡Lo sabía! Su propio chakra se lo decía. Un chakra que rodeaba el corazón de Sasuke... ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta la primera vez? Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente con sorpresa. Este chakra también estaba en su cerebro, en su hígado... ¡en todos sus órganos nobles!

_¡Te encontré!_

Seguramente había reaccionado este nuevo chakra al tener contacto con el suyo, pero... ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Acaso era de Sasu...?

No alcanzó a preguntarse nada más.

Porque mientras lo hacía, su vista se había vuelto a posar en el rostro de Sasuke, mientras su chakra seguía socavando dentro del cuerpo del joven. Ahogó un grito al toparse con los ojos del Uchiha. Sus ojos..

¡Sus ojos estaban abiertos!

¡Y estaban _mirándola_!

Sakura, espantada, se echó hacia atrás y apartó la mano del pecho de Sasuke como si se la hubiera quemado.

-¡Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo! –exclamó, en un susurro rápido y casi imperceptible.

Vio, con una última mirada, como los ojos afilados de Sasuke se entrecerraban enigmáticamente aún con la vista fija en ella. Entonces, de pronto , sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría bruscamente, a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente aún tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

Un ANBU, alto, aunque no tanto como el que la había acompañado y con una máscara de halcón aparecía repentinamente frente a ella. Sakura reconocía ésa máscara.

-Sakura Haruno. -La voz del ANBU no hizo otra cosa que confirmarle su sospecha.

-Neji... Hyuuga –dijo la joven con un hilo de voz ¿La habían descubierto? ¿Tan rápido?

-Ya pasaron los quince minutos –dijo con su voz ronca e inexpresiva detrás de su máscara.

Sakura se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, sin reaccionar. Había pasado todo demasiado rápido. Asustada, miró nuevamente a Sasuke, y sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

¡Estaba dormido nuevamente!

Esto era el colmo. ¿Acaso se lo había imaginado?

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

Neji siguió en educado silencio. Al parecer, no se había enterado de nada... y si lo sabía, lo ocultaba perfectamente bien. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke y estrangularlo hasta hacerle despertar, aunque sabía que con aquello sería a ella a quien meterían dentro de una jaula por el resto de su vida y no a él. Sakura se exigió entrar en calma lo más rápidamente posible. Finalmente, tomó aire y se enderezó lo más dignamente posible.

-No te preocupes. Ya me largo... –dijo secamente y salió sin siquiera mirar a Neji, que le abrió el paso sin decir nada, y ni mucho menos mirar a Sasuke que, al parecer, seguía dormido como si nada.

Lo único que quería era largarse, y que pasase de una vez por todas ésa horrible semana hasta que ya todo volviera a la normalidad. Hasta que Sasuke despertara. Hasta que Naruto volviera...

_Quizá también me tome otra semana mas para mí..._, pensó mientras salía a toda prisa del hospital.

* * *

**Nota:** **Ejem... para los que no saben que son órganos nobles, son el corazón, pulmones, cerebro, riñones e hígado (es lenguaje médico ¡no me pregunten!) Y no lo que piensen ciertas mentes medias pervertidas que viajan por la Web ya que llaman órgano noble a otras "cosas". Bueno, esperando sus comentarios, agradece su atención. **

**Nadesko.**


	3. ¡Naruto Uzumaki vuelve a Konoha!

**3.**

**¡Naruto Uzumaki vuelve a Konoha!**

Jiraiya, uno de los famosos tres Sennin de Konoha, se despertó con el fuerte sol que le llegaba en plena cara y que estaba achicharrándole los párpados. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente y sus ropas, las mismas de anoche, despedían un fuerte aroma a Sake.

Con un perezoso gruñido, sentó sobre la colcha y se restregó su espesa cabellera blanca y miró a su alrededor, somnoliento. Una vez que logró enfocar, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación entera de madera barnizada, y la única ventana, que era enorme y cuadrada, estaba abierta de par en par, mientras una leve brisa entraba haciendo que todo lo delgado y liviano del lugar se moviera a su compás.

Miró con los párpados caídos la otra colcha que ese encontraba al lado de la suya, estaba abultada, pero nadie dormía en ella. Se volvió a rascar la cabeza.

–Hum… ¿Habrá bajado a desayunar?... –se preguntó con desgana con el cejo fruncido, y se desperezó con un ruidoso bostezo. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando un pequeño papel doblado de entre las desordenadas mantas le llamó la atención.

"_Ero- Sennin"._

Jiraiya volvió a bostezar_. Ahora veamos si tengo suerte en entender lo que dice el papel entero_, pensó con expresión cansina, reconociendo los garabatos que se podían entrever. Desdobló el papel y leyó:

"_Oye, Ero-Sennin, me adelanto, quiero avanzar camino para llegar rápido a Konoha, así que ahí me alcanzas cuando despiertes. No demores. Naruto."_

Jiraiya puso expresión perpleja, y luego, con la rapidez de un rayo frunció el ceño cuando leyó lo que decía abajo:

"_PD: El no demorarte lo digo para que no pases por Tai-Tai Paradise y te distraigas con cualquier cosa que te encuentres por ahí ¡pervertido! "_

El Sennin tardó en procesar la información. Con expresión floja y con el cejo fruncido, se quedo unos instantes mirando el papel, como si le fuera a decir algo más. No pasó mucho antes de que los ojos se le abrieran de par en par, cayendo en la cuanta de lo que aquello significaba.

– ¿QUÉ? –bramó. Miró el reloj de la pared -¡Ya debe estar a mitad de camino! -Se paró como un resorte y se vistió en tres tiempos.-… chiquillo insolente… -murmuraba mientras arreglaba sus cosas –venir a dejar a su maestro… ¡Ya verá!... esperen no mas a que lo alcance…

Bajó a la recepción del lugar para huéspedes en donde hasta anoche, según quiso creer, se habían alojado los dos. Jiraiya, pagó, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, una joven que trabajaba allí que hizo acto de presencia en el hall, lo llamó. Llevaba una bandeja en una mano y en la otra un pergamino.

–Este… hum… -leyó el papel - ¿Señor, Ero-Sennin?

Jiraiya se detuvo y la miró por sobre su hombro, fulminándola con la mirada. Otra vez el famoso apodo.

– ¿Si?

La empleada al mirarlo se acobardó.

–Este… -soltó una risita nerviosa - lo siento, señor, eh… Jiraiya-san, es que el joven Naruto me dijo que a usted lo llamaban así y que no había problema y yo…

–Ya, ya… -rezongó el hombre, resignándose, por esta vez (que quedara claro), a que todo el mundo ya lo conociera por Ero-sennin -¿Qué querías decirme, jovencita? - _Ese chico va a arruinarme la vida… _

– ¡Ah, si!- le dio el papel que había leído y que era muy pequeño, y otro más, que era considerablemente largo y angosto –aquí tiene.

Jiraiya miró el papel más largo, pues le había llamado mucho la atención que ahora salieran pergaminos tan aflautados (¡_OH, por favor! ¡Que no sea lo que pienso!_), y además porque tenía muchos números. Le echó una rápida mirada, mientras murmuraba algo con el cejo fruncido, y luego volvió a mirar a la chica.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó poniéndole el papel en la cara a la joven empleada, que lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Eh… una boleta, señor.

-Linda, sé lo que es –contestó Jiraiya en tono dulcemente peligroso –pero lo que quiero saber es ¿QUIÉN GASTÓ ESTA FORTUNA EN COMIDA?

En la boleta podía leerse cosas como _"Ramen, Ramen… Ramen Tostado… Ramen al Pimiento… Ramen a la Mostaza… Ramen Azucarado…"_ ¿Ramen Azucarado? ¡Qué diablos era eso! _"Ramen… Ramen… Ramen…"_

Qué pregunta más estúpida.

–Bueno, el joven Naruto me dijo que se lo mostrara apenas usted bajara -informó la chica.

Jiraiya se quedó mudo. Con un movimiento brusco leyó el papel más pequeño.

"_Tu pagas"_

Y estaba acompañado de un dibujo que supuso que era el intento de la cara de Naruto sacándole la lengua. Jiraiya se quedó congelado.

–Ji-jiraiya-san… ¿Se en-encuentra bien? –tartamudeó la joven asustada al ver la expresión medio azulada del hombre –Jiraiya-san… ¿Señor, Jiraiya?

Pero el hombre no la escuchaba. Lívido de ira, levantó los puños y mirando al techo del lugar, el pecho se le infló como un globo. Sólo significaba una cosa, y la empleada se preparó para el impacto, cubriéndose la cabeza con la bandeja. El grito de furia se escuchó en todo el alojamiento.

– ¡NAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!

&

– ¿Hum?

– ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sama?

La sennin había levantado la cabeza repentinamente de un papel.

–Eh… me pareció haber escuchado algo… -dijo en tono quedo.

–Yo no escucho nada, Tsunade-sama… -terció Shizune, aguzando el oído.

–Creo que fue mi imaginación… últimamente ando un poco… bueno… ya sabes…

–No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. La entiendo perfectamente.

Tsunade asintió y revisó otro pergamino. Ambas estaban en la oficina y se habían saltado la hora de comida para terminar con el papeleo que, como siempre, parecía juntarse sobre el escritorio de la Hokage como por maldición.

–Oye, Shizune.

– ¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

–Sakura… ¿Tampoco ha llegado hoy?

–No, hoy tampoco…

Tsunade se rascó la barbilla distraídamente mientras miraba a un punto poco definido. Hace una semana que Sakura no había salido de su casa. Ya había hablado con la señora Haruno, pero tampoco parecía saber más que ella respecto a lo que le pasaba a su hija. Desde ésa noche, cuando se la topó en el hospital la había visto una sola vez no más, y fue cuando llegó a su oficina a la mañana siguiente para decirle que se daría una semana si no le molestaba.

– ¿Si que estaba rara esa vez, no Shizune? –comentó con aire ido recordando esa mañana.

–Si, es verdad… Ella ¿Ella habrá averiguado algo en esa visita, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó la joven con voz sombría.

-No lo sé… Quizá si… pero no creo que haya sido algo tan importante, si no… creo que Sasuke no estaría todavía en el hospital… _entero_. -Shizune se encrespó cuando escuchó el énfasis que le había puesto la Hokage a la palabra "entero". -Lo más seguro es que haya descubierto que Sasuke ha estado utilizando una técnica para auto inflingirse aquel estado de inconciencia –continuó pensativamente –Si es así, ya seremos cinco los que sabemos eso.

–Usted, yo, Hinata Hyuuga, su primo Neji Hyuuga, y ahora… Sakura. –acotó rápidamente Shizune, casi sin respirar. Tsunade suspiró.

–Era evidente que los primos Hyuuga se enterarían, Hinata trabajando en el Hospital y Neji que… que fue el primero en darse cuenta, claro que eso sí, no sabe de lo que se trata ni está muy consciente de lo que ha descubierto. En ese caso, Hinata le lleva ventaja, ella se ha vuelto un muy buen médico. De cualquier modo, no era mi ideal que más gente se enterara.

–A no ser que les hayamos querido arrancar los ojos si no queríamos que se enterasen jejeje… -Shizune miró a la Hokage a ver si se reía de su decepcionante intento de chiste. Luego carraspeó, incómoda. La Hokage continuó como si nada.

–Solo alguien como los Hyuuga y los médicos ninjas muy talentosos podrían haberse dado cuenta, mientras que para el resto… Sasuke Uchiha simplemente se encuentra dormido… ¿Fue correcto haber dejado que Sakura tuviera acceso para ver a Sasuke?

–Por supuesto que si, Tsunade-sama –sonrió comprensivamente la joven –Sakura después de todo lo habría descubierto, sobretodo si se trata de un amigo muy querido el que está en cuestión ¿no lo cree?

–Supongo que si –suspiró la Gondaime –mientras esté así, y Sakura no haya averiguado nada más… está todo bien por ahora…

Shizune se movió, inquieta, en su asiento.

–Pero… alguna vez se enterará, Tsunade-sama –dijo dubitativamente –¿No sería mejor que se lo explicásemos nosotras mismas? Quizá ella no reaccionará como nosotras creemos, usted misma dijo que ella había madurado, y…

–Todavía no, Shizune –dijo pacientemente Tsunade, cerrando los ojos –Ya te lo he dicho.

–Pero, Tsunade-sama, Sakura… Sakura ya no es la misma de antes ¿No cree que la está subestimando?

Tsunade abrió los ojos y miró bruscamente a la joven.

–Ella ya no es la misma de antes, tienes razón en eso, Shizune, se ha vuelto muy buena controlando y atajando sentimientos y emociones. Es verdad –apoyó los brazos en el escritorio y parte de su rostro quedó oculto detrás de sus manos entrelazadas –Pero sólo los oculta, nada más, eso no quiere decir que… ella no sienta ya, que su susceptibilidad haya desaparecido con los años y el entrenamiento, no puede cambiar su naturaleza, por mucho que lo quiera…

– ¡Pero por lo mismo! Sakura ya puede pensar con la cabeza fría, Tsunade-sama, con ella… nos podríamos ahorrar muchos problemas, ella nos ayudaría a…

–No, Shizune –atajó bruscamente Tsunade - Es mejor que esperemos. Sakura, es una ninja excepcional, fruto de su esfuerzo, y por lo mismo… temo que se derrumba, Shizune –agregó con un susurro.

Shizune bajó la vista y asintió apenada. Tsunade suavizó la mirada.

–No nos cuesta nada esperar ¿eh? Es solo esperar ¡no te pongas triste! Sólo no quiero que… Sakura se confunda… Nadie sabe… Las personas reaccionan de distintas maneras ante el dolor ¡Basta con que veas a Sasuke Uchiha! –sonrió triste –no nos cuesta nada asegurarnos, Shizune, sólo… esperar y averiguar más ¿De acuerdo?

–Pero ella está ahora lo suficientemente confundida como para marearse ¿no cree?

–Por supuesto, Shizune, nadie te lo niega ¡Hasta nosotros estamos confundidos! Si Sakura se llegase a enterar… no dudes de que Sasuke no se libra de esa, sobretodo si ahora está como está. No queremos aportar más a esa confusión ¿o si? La confusión da paso al miedo, el miedo a la rabia, y la rabia a…

–No creo que Sakura tenga tan bajo juicio, Tsunade-sama -atajó rápidamente Shizune, sintiendo un brusco escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Pero no quiero averiguarlo tampoco, prefiero no correr riesgos ¿A que tu no reaccionarías de manera distinta si estuvieras en sus zapatos, eh?

Shizune volvió a bajar la vista.

–Es cierto –dijo en voz baja –se armaría un torbellino dentro de mí…

–Yo lo sé porque lo he vivido, Shizune. Es increíble la manera como se derrumba todo… -dio una mirada melancólica a su alrededor –todo tus principios, todos tus valores… No puedes pensar con claridad ante un dolor así, Shizune. Y es ahí donde viene la prueba… No quiero provocar rencores no justificados.

Shizune la miró sorprendida.

–Con respecto a eso, Tsunade-sama, usted cree que… entonces, Sasuke puede que sea…

– ¿Inocente? Ay, Shizune, eso si que es difícil de contestar… pero si alguien me viene aquí a decir que Sasuke Uchiha actuó solo, me tiro por esta ventana –indicó la ventana a sus espaldas con el pulgar –No, definitivamente hay alguien detrás de todo esto… es más, también hay posibilidades de que Sasuke haya sido engañado…

– ¿Se refiere a una trampa?

–Claro que es solo una suposición –agregó la Gondaime mirando el techo - tu eres la que estaba allí Shizune… ¿tu que crees?

"_No… no puede ser… ¡No puede ser! "_

La voz de Sasuke durante la noche que lo encontraron, retumbó automáticamente en los oídos Shizune. La expresión que vio en el rostro del Uchiha para ese entonces era irreconocible, era pánico, pánico puro…

–Puede que su suposición no sea tan descabellada –murmuró por lo bajo.

–Sólo me estoy basando en lo que me han contado lo que estuvieron allí esa noche… y en lo que tú me has dicho con tanto detalle, Shizune –dijo Tsunade en tono suave.

–Hmm…

–Sasuke tuvo que haber despertado hace días, el al principio sí estaba inconsciente, pero ahora…

–No quiere despertar –terminó Shizune - ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Sakura de eso?

–Es que no le conviene tampoco. Sabe que le mantendremos bajo arresto.

–Pero los ANBUs no sean mucho problema para él ¿o si?

–Temo que así sea. Esa es una de las razones por las que no he podido conciliar el sueño en las últimas noches, Shizune. Por un lado, la verdad… no sé con qué me voy a encontrar. No sé a qué podemos atenernos. Por otro lado, quiero que esta tensa tranquilidad termine de una buena vez por todas… Pero, si lo saco a la fuerza, puedo matarlo, y eso es lo que menos quiero…

-Debe tener otros motivos para permanecer dormido –razonó Shizune - Al parecer… es como si fuera su única protección ¿Pero contra qué? No sabemos como arrancó de Orochimaru, o si lo mató o…

–No sabemos nada de eso… pero es como si estuviera esperando algo ¿no lo crees?

–O a alguien…

Se miraron por unos segundos de entendimiento. Hasta que Tsunade volvió a suspirar.

–Creo que fue un error no haber dejado entrar a Naruto cuando pudimos…

&

Sakura caminaba hacia el puente con un dolor de espalda terrible por haberse caído de la cama esa misma mañana, luciendo unas lindas ojeras de las que Gaara del Desierto se habría sentido muy orgulloso.

Todos los días se la había pasado así. Había hablado prácticamente con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ino, que por ésas casualidades del destino se había marchado en un viaje con sus padres un día antes que ella llegara. Ay, cómo se habría vuelto de loca si se hubiera enterado que aquella misma noche Sasuke había vuelto. _Y ahora estaría acompañándome en esta caminata._ _Esa cerda si que tiene mala suerte…_

Lee le había mandado saludos, Kakashi simplemente la había dejado ser, ("Si no quieres hablar, bien, pero ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo".) y Konohamaru le había enviado una tarjeta preguntándole si se encontraba bien y que volviera al hospital porque ahora ya nadie quería atenderlo.

Toda esa semana se había refugiado bajo su techo, pensando y meditando, La verdad es que no quería que nadie la viera por ahí desesperada y preguntando, mientras mostraba aquellas ojeras, por Sasuke o Naruto…

La imagen del chico que vio en el bosque se le vino como un relámpago a la mente. Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Ya casi se estaba acostumbrando. Estaba frita; Ahora cada vez que pensaba en Naruto se le venía la misma imagen a pesar de sus esfuerzos de convencerse a sí misma de que aquel muchacho no tenía nada que ver con su amigo Naruto.

_Rayos_.

Llegó por fin al puente y se apoyó en el barandal con expresión abatida. Miró el agua correr mientras el cielo azul y las nubes se reflejaban turbulentamente en la superficie. Todo estaba extrañamente solitario. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había dejado aquella noche el hospital. Había oído que Hinata Hyuuga la había estado reemplazando.

Hinata.

Tampoco había podido encontrársela. Durante ese tiempo se habían hecho amigas. Era una larga historia. En un momento determinado se habían dado cuenta que ambas compartían mucho, aunque no recordaba cuando había sido aquel momento, y habían terminado por llevarse bien.

Hinata se había vuelto una persona tranquilizadora. Ya no era tan tímida como la recordaba, ni tampoco era necesario que Sakura tuviera que acercarse a ella para oír lo que ella estaba diciendo, ni tampoco tartamudeaba tanto como al inicio de su amistad. Quizá era porque ahora hablaba poco para evitarlo. Era entendible. A lo mejor su historia la había obligado a ser así.

Sakura se tocó distraídamente la mejilla. ¡Sí que habían cambiado todos! Se preguntó si podría hablar con ella más tarde. No había hablado con ella desde ante de su cumpleaños. Quizá Hinata había tenido que atender problemas… con su familia. Eso ya se estaba volviendo cotidiano. Además, el hecho de que no había querido salir la última semana del refugio de las paredes de su casa no había ayudado en mucho.

De pronto, Sakura se sobresaltó.

En el agua, la mismísima figura de Hinata se reflejaba sobre la superficie inquieta del río, acercándose a ella. Sakura levantó la mirada y volteó.

–Sakura.

Allí estaba. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y la miró con sorpresa. ¡Ni que la hubiera llamado telepáticamente!

– ¡Hinata! ¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

La joven, en respuesta, sonrió mientras se acercaba, y se apoyó de igual manera del barandal, a su lado.

–Vine a verte –dijo débilmente, miró las ojeras de Sakura, pero no comentó nada al respecto –Estaba en mi rato libre y entonces te ubiqué con el Byakugan y vi que estabas afuera. Traté de hablar contigo esta semana pero no podía ir a tu casa, y además en el hospital… tú sabes…

Sakura sonrió, agradecida.

–Gracias, justo estaba pensando cuando podría hablar contigo.

–Supe que estuviste de cumpleaños, te habría saludado, pero luego supe que saliste de la aldea para celebrarlo, y cuando volviste… bueno, había muchos problemas, lo siento.

Sakura la miró pensando si se refería a Sasuke o a su familia. Lo último le pareció que era lo más normal. Siempre era así, además, no estaba segura si sabía que Sasuke había regresado. No quería arriesgarse.

– ¿Lo dices por tu familia, Hinata? ¿Has vuelto a tener problemas?

Hinata hizo un gesto educado, dando a entender que no tenía importancia.

-No te preocupes, lo mismo de siempre, Hanabi… mi padre…

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa fugaz.

–Si es por eso no te preocupes, nadie se esperaba una pelea así ¿no? Todos esperaban a que perdieras. Deberías sentirte orgullosa.

–Lo sé, y esta bien, pero creo que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir sorprendiéndose ¿no lo crees? Ni que hubiera sido ayer…

Sakura sonrió en actitud de apoyo moral.

La última vez que Naruto visitó la aldea, hace unos cuatro o cinco años, Hinata tuvo una pelea con su hermana. Por supuesto no fue una riña iniciada por ellas. Las habían obligado a combatir.

Sakura no estaba muy entendida del tema con respecto a la sucesión de los líderes del clan de Hinata, pero sabía que ésa pelea estaba relacionada con ello. Hinata le había contado que se había resistido de primera excusándose de que el resultado estaba decidido y no había nada que probar, ella no sucedería al clan y la más fuerte, Hanabi, lo haría magníficamente. Pero, bajo la presión de su padre, tuvo que aceptar el reto igual. Hinata si había entrenado mucho hasta ése momento, y se había hecho fuerte, pero no para suceder al clan, si no que para mostrar su valía, para mostrar que no sería una vergüenza. No quería ser reconocida por el clan. Si no que por su padre,… y por ella misma. Por nadie más.

Hinata ganó la pelea.

Fue una pelea de poca duración, rápida, como toda pelea asombrosa, como todo buen espectáculo. Pero la pobre de Hinata, desde el momento que superó a su hermana pequeña, consiguió todo lo contrario. Sí, fue reconocida por todo el clan, por su hermana… Pero el efecto que resultó en el líder de la casa Hyuuga fue, sin lugar a dudas, desesperanzador, si se podría decir. Daba la fuerte impresión de que el resultado de aquel combate, en vez de reconocer el verdadero talento y el fruto del esfuerzo de su hija, Hiashi Hyuuga no hizo otra cosa que mostrar su conformidad, con una frase como "no me esperaba menos". La Hyuuga pudo haber pensado que estaba orgulloso de ella. Pero Hinata quería sorprenderlo, que viera la diferencia de lo que ella había sido y lo que era ahora.

Ahora la hostigaban para que se entrenara más en las técnicas del clan, para luego, suceder al clan. Hasta el día de hoy, Sakura sabía que la Hyuuga seguía pensando que Hanabi haría un excelente trabajo como líder del clan.

–Ya te he comentado que es lo que pienso al respecto, Hinata. Supuestamente esta clase de problemas ya no deberían existir. Tú con esa pelea te has desligado, ya nadie puede restregarte en la cara tu debilidad. Ya no hay excusa para que te humillen.

–Eso lo sé también. Sakura, -dijo Hinata, bajando la vista y posándola en la superficie del agua que le devolvía un reflejo distorsionado –y no me siento humillada... Yo solo… solo… solo me siento algo _frustrada_. Estoy molesta de que no quieran aceptar ahora que no quiero suceder al clan Hyuuga. Hasta hace unos años me despreciaban por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser líder, y tenían sus esperanzas puestas en Hanabi, que ella cumpliría todas las expectativas…

–Y ahora es ella la que no es lo suficientemente buena para ser líder ¿Verdad? –dijo Sakura agudamente, mirándola desde su reflejo. Hinata asintió. -Yo no conozco muy bien a Hanabi, y por lo que me has dicho, ella es buenísima en las técnicas Hyuuga ¿no? –Hinata volvió a asentir –Y es una buena chica, ella te ha estado ayudando con…

Hinata carraspeó nerviosamente.

–No nos desviemos del tema, por favor, Sakura. Lo de mi familia es un asunto aparte y ya no tiene importancia. Es molesto, pero así son las cosas y tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlas.

Sakura soltó una involuntaria risa de complicidad.

–Es el destino… –Hinata la miró bruscamente con el nerviosismo marcado en sus pálidos ojos –y son tus decisiones las que cuentan, cof, cof… –tosió para disimular la risita y agregó rápidamente –por lo menos ahora tu puedes proteger a Hanabi, y apoyarla… –sonrió.

–Por supuesto. –asintió Hinata dignamente. –Sólo pensé que… demostrando mi valía, tendría voz en mi familia –Sakura la miró directamente –Para decidir. –suspiró –Pero ya sé que las cosas no funcionan así.

Sakura bajó la vista nuevamente al río, en prudente silencio. Se quedaron calladas unos momentos.

–Hoy llega Naruto-kun ¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó repentinamente Hinata un poco más animada. Sakura levantó tan rápido la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de Naruto que sintió un poco de vergüenza. Asintió. –Por eso saliste ¿cierto? Porque esta semana te la has pasado encerrada, paseándote por tu cuarto, como un animalito enjaulado.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

–Creo que cierta personita ha estado ocupando demasiado Byakugan ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata fue ahora la que soltó una risita.

-Lo lamento, estaba preocupada. Sólo fue un poco… no sientas que invado tu privacidad, solo estaba preocupada.

–No te preocupes tanto entonces. –dijo Sakura mirando a ningún punto en especial –No he visto a Ino, la florería estaba cerrada. Me moría de ganas de hablar con alguien, y no te niego que la llegada de Naruto me alienta mucho –miró a Hinata – ¡No me mires así!

– ¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? Tú eras la que se la pasaba diciendo que te habías enamorado de la soledad, que entendías a Sasuke Uchiha y a todos los solitarios del mundo…

Sakura parpadeó. Tenía que admitir que tenía razón. No podía negar las cosas que había dicho en tiempos pasados y, desgraciadamente, Hinata tenía una memoria de elefante.

–Es verdad –admitió riendo entredientes, sorprendida que ella hubiera dicho algo como eso. Debía ser por la adolescencia –De primera fue bueno, los años pasaban volando y yo estaba tan bien sola… –volvió a mirar a Hinata –Pero tu nunca me molestaste, que eso quede claro.

Hinata cerró los ojos pacientemente, dando a entender que comprendía.

–Pero en general ambas nos la pasábamos solas, es raro sentir que compartes la soledad con alguien ¿no? –continúo la pelirosa y miró al río –ambas tratando de demostrar quiénes somos ¿eh, Hinata? –su compañera asintió –Tratando de salir de la sombra de los más fuertes, cada una por su lado, esforzándonos ¡Y mírate! –miró a Hinata llena de orgullo –ahora te quieren para suceder al clan…

–Y tú eres la médico estrella de Konoha… -murmuró Hinata sonriendo, aunque un leve rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas pálidas. Sakura hizo con la mano un gesto de incredulidad. Sabía que lo hacía por devolverle el cumplido.

–Algunas veces la soledad es muy buena, te sirve para replantear las cosas –dijo pensativamente volviendo a mirar al río y a su reflejo –aunque nos haya costado dolor, y el contacto con nuestros amigos.

Hinata asintió pensativamente, mostrándose de acuerdo.

–Ahora ojalá pudiera hablar así, tan abiertamente como hablo contigo con otra persona, supongo que es porque hemos sufrido lo mismo… en distintas circunstancias, claro. Ahora apenas si puedo hablar con Kiba y Shino… Es como, si ya no fuéramos tan amigos… Como si me hubiera transformado en un bicho raro –murmuró frunciendo levemente el cejo.

–Supongo tengo tu mismo problema –concordó Sakura acordándose de soslayo de Naruto y Sasuke –Aunque ahora lo estoy superando… eso de volver de mi letargo social…

–Es por eso que no salías ¿verdad? Estás nerviosa por la llegada de Sasuke y Naruto…

Sakura se demoró un poco más de la cuenta reponerse de la sorpresa. La miró estupefacta.

– ¿Que? Hinata… ¿es que acaso tu ya lo sabías… que…?

–Traté de averiguar algo más sobre la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha, -informó rápidamente Hinata antes de que su amiga dijera una palabra más –pero cuando hablé con Hokage-sama… me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca –dijo tímidamente.

Sakura, que se había sentido repentinamente esperanzada de que su amiga supiera algo más acerca de la extraña llegada del Uchiha, soltó un suspiro de derrota. Había sentido como si una burbuja hubiera estado inflándose dentro de su pecho y, repentinamente, algo puntiagudo lo hubiera reventado sin miramientos. Hinata sonrió tristemente lamentando la mala nueva.

–Hum… Neji no me ha querido decir nada, tu sabes… él estuvo allí cuando encontraron a Sasuke.

– ¿El estuvo allí? –preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. Hinata asintió. A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse voces de niños. Seguramente algún curso de la academia había salido de excursión.

–Sí, también Shizune… pero no sé quien más. No me quiso decir nada más. Como el asunto es secreto, y yo trabajo en el hospital… –inclinó la cabeza –supongo que no encontró nada de malo en decírmelo.

–Ya veo.

Sintiéndose aliviada, Sakura se alegró que Hinata también estuviera enterada sobre el regreso de Sasuke. Por lo menos ahora podía hablar con ella con total libertad, aunque ahora, ya no valiera tanto la pena. Hinata estaba tan informada como ella.

Entonces, sin razón lógica aparente, recordó al joven de la otra noche. Miró a Hinata sin saber si lo que le estaba a punto de decir era lo correcto. Más que mal, la única vez que lo había mencionado, Tsunade no hizo otra cosa que reprocharle su falta de prudencia. Aún le ardía en el pecho su comentario.

–Hum… ¿Hinata?

– ¿Si?

–Te voy a contar algo, pero –se puso extrañamente nerviosa aunque hizo un esfuerzo por que no se notara. Aunque de todas maneras no estaba muy segura si con Hinata funcionaría –quiero que lo escuches con la mayor objetividad posible.

Hinata simplemente se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos sin pupilas. Sakura separó sus brazos del barandal y se enderezó.

–El día que supe que Sasuke había regresado… Bueno, ésa misma noche, vi a alguien.

– ¿A alguien?

Sakura asintió, puso una mano en el barandal del puente, como si en cualquier momento necesitara apoyo, y, tratando de hacer caso omiso el vuelco en el estómago que le producía recordar las imagen del joven en el bosque, le contó lo que había ocurrido ésa noche; cuando escuchó los sonidos de las armas ninjas, y sobre la visión de aquel joven practicando en el bosque. Estaba a punto de contarle sobre la parte del impresionante Rasengan que hizo, cuando una repentina presencia hizo que las dos voltearan al lado izquierdo del puente.

En el principio de la construcción no había nadie. Ambas jóvenes siguieron esperando. Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

–Esta presencia es… –murmuró, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque sus palabras fueron sofocadas por una potente voz.

– ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

La repentina y tronadora voz hizo que Sakura y Hinata se sobresaltaran. Sakura la pudo reconocer al instante antes de que la persona saliera de su escondite. Sólo Hinata miraba confundida y a la vez nerviosa a la persona que se les paró delante repentinamente.

La figura robusta de Jiraiya abarcó toda el área visual de Sakura, al tiempo que sentía que unos brazos como oso la rodeaban y la apretujaban hasta dejarla sin aliento.

– ¡Sakura! ¡Que alegría verte, mi querida niña! –la saludo efusivamente el sennin. Tan efusivamente que Sakura apenas se veía entremedio de pliegues de ropa y cabellos blancos.

–Ji… Jiraiya-sensei… me… estás…

–Oh, no sabes lo que me alegra de ver una cara conocida –seguía Jiraiya con su cantinela –¡No sabes el viaje que he tenido! Es como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para dejarme a tras y… ¿Qué sucede? …–preguntó, oyendo un leve rumor sofocado de entre sus brazos. – ¿Eh?... -Pero cuando vio que Sakura aún seguía entre sus brazos, (y a juzgar como pataleaba), se dio cuenta que de hace rato la chica trataba desesperadamente de respirar – ¡Oh, lo siento…! –la soltó mientras veía que Sakura se sobaba las partes entumecidas por el apretón –jejeje es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veo ¡Pero mira que guapa te has vuelto! –la miró con una cara que ya no era de cariño de maestro, claro que Sakura sabía que sólo fingía, porque sabía que a ella le enojaba.

–Ya basta, Jiraiya-sama –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Pero si es verdad! –exclamó indicándola con las manos –Hum… ¿te has cortado el cabello? –la joven asintió –No me gustan mucho el cabello demasiado corto en las mujeres ¡Pero a ti se te ve bien, Sakura-chan!

–Gracias, es que el cabello largo me molestaba en el trabajo.

– ¡Oh, es cierto! –sonrió el sennin y achicó los ojos –Un pajarillo me contó que cierta personita se había vuelto una excelente médico-ninja –dijo con voz melodiosa mientras le daba golpecitos con un dedo en un hombro –¿Es eso cierto, Sakura-chan?

–Si, Jiraiya-sensei –contestó Hinata más rápido que Sakura.

Jiraiya miró bruscamente a Hinata de arriba abajo con curiosidad.

–Tu eres Hinata Hyuuga ¿verdad? –la chica hizo una reverencia -¡Puuuues que linda te has vuelto! –exclamó abalanzándose sobre la Hyuuga y abrazándola de la misma manera que como lo había hecho con Sakura – ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¡Konoha se ha vuelto un jardín rebosante de bellas flores! Soy tan feliz…

–Ya, ya –exclamó Sakura apartando a Jiraiya de Hinata que parecía que se estaba ahogando –No seas pervertido, Jiraiya-sama…

–Pero… Hum…–el sennin miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido – ¿no tenías el cabello corto, o me equivoco?

–No se equivoca, a diferencia de Sakura a mi no me molesta traer el cabello largo –contestó Hinata sonriendo, mientras se pasaba las manos por los brazos entumecidos por el abrazo de sennin.

Era verdad. Hinata se había dejado crecer el cabello desde que había vencido a su hermana y ahora era poseedora de una brillante y abundante cabellera azulada, muy lisa y que amarraba con una coleta baja. En cambio Sakura, tenía el cabello muy corto, más de lo que nunca lo tuvo. La primera vez que se vio al espejo, pensó que el corte se parecía mucho al de Sasuke, aunque esa francamente no había sido la intención. Pensó en cambiárselo, pero se dio cuenta que era muy cómodo. Y lo mejor de todo… _No hay que peinárselo_, pensó la chica, recordando los dilemas que le causaban en su baja adolescencia, para saber de qué modo luciría más decente.

De pronto Hinata jadeó, sobresaltando a Sakura por segunda vez en el día.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Lo lamento, mi tiempo libre terminó ¡Tengo que irme! –dijo la Hyuuga mirando nerviosamente a sus espaldas –Sólo tenía media hora de descanso… Jiraiya-sama –se inclinó respetuosamente ante él –nos vemos luego. Sakura –le puso una mano en el hombro –luego me sigues contando…

–Oh, de acuerdo –dijo esta, pensando en la mala manera que había terminado la charla. _Y justo en el momento más importante_, pensó apenada –Nos vemos. Quizá… hum… mañana regrese a trabajar… aunque si nos podemos ver hoy es mucho mejor.

Hinata la miró sorprendida por unos segundos, pero luego sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, y se alejó corriendo del puente.

– ¡Adiós Hinata! –gritó Jiraya levantando la mano.

Sakura miró al sennin intrigada.

– ¿Qué es lo que lo trae por Konoha, Jiraiya-sama? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

– ¿Ah? –y como despertándose comenzó a mirar a su alrededor – ¿Es que Naruto no está contigo?

Sakura se sobresaltó.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Ya llegó a Konoha?

–Bueno, bueno, se suponía que nos vendríamos juntos esta mañana, pero el muy resbaladizo se me adelantó –dijo volviendo a mirar a su alrededor –supongo que habrá llegado antes que yo, eso es algo lógico…

Sakura se quedó callada por unos momentos.

– ¿No lo has visto? –le preguntó sorprendido. Sakura negó sobriamente con la cabeza –Pero ¿qué ocurre, Sakura-chan? ¿No te alegra saber que llegó tu compañero? No pareces muy contenta si me lo preguntas…

–Te ayudo a buscarlo si quieres –ofreció como si nada.

Jiraiya la miró extrañado.

–Estás muy rara, Sakura ¿Sucede algo?

– ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Jiraiya-sama? No me pasa nada, es sólo que, bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo –sonrió la chica, y se encogió levemente de hombros –No sé, supongo que ya no es mucha la emoción…

_Qué mentirosa…_

–Bueno, cuando quieres a un amigo, se supone que mientras más tiempo alejado permanezca de uno, más te alegra verlo nuevamente –murmuró Jiraiya mirando al cielo –Nunca terminaré de entender a las mujeres…

–No seas exagerado, Jiraiya-sama, que no esté saltando en una pata no quiere decir que no me alegre ver de nuevo a Naruto.

Eso era verdad.

Jiraiya miró la cara estática de Sakura que le recordaba a la escalofriante quietud de las muñecas de porcelana.

–Pues no se te nota.

–Suelen decírmelo –comentó Sakura – ¿Vamos o no vamos a buscar a Naruto? –preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

–Apuesto a que Tsunade te ha hecho trabajar como china –apuntó mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de ella –Por eso estás así.

Sakura se echó a reír.

– ¿Como crees? Tsunade-sama no es tan mala como parece…

–Ja, lo mismo me dice Naruto. Pero créeme, la conozco lo suficiente para afirmarlo.

Habían comenzado a caminar por una calle poco transitada. Jiraiya miraba distraídamente de un lado a otro, mientras que Sakura se encargaba de mantener la vista fija al frente, aunque sin mirar a ningún punto en especial. Era como una especie de rebelión sentimental la que estaba librando dentro de si. Se resistía a mostrar afecto y emoción ante el inminente encuentro con Naruto ¿Pero por qué?

La semana se había cumplido. Jiraiya ya estaba con ella y Naruto ya estaba en la aldea. Su corazón latía como un tambor. Era obvio; si mostraba alguna expresión de afecto, temió a que las palabras que salieran de su boca y el brillo de sus ojos delataran algo…

¿Acaso había dicho delatar? ¿Qué _cosa_ podía delatar ella?

Miró con cautela a Jiraiya, pero al parecer sus ojos estaban puestos en todos lados, en busca de Naruto, menos en ella. Sakura volvió a mirar al frente en respuesta al alivio. Sí, estaba nerviosísima. Nerviosa de saber si aquel chico que había visto en el bosque era realmente Naruto. _Ya voy a saberlo y terminará esta pesadilla de una vez por todas y todo volverá a la normalidad_, pensó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. En tres tiempos, Naruto estaría al lado de ella para ayudarla a averiguar sobre Sasuke… como en los viejos tiempos.

De pronto, una idea se le atravesó en la cabeza.

– ¿Jiraiya-sama?

– ¿Si?

–Ustedes decidieron volver porque supieron que Sasuke había vuelto ¿verdad? –dijo, dando por sentado que el Sennin estaba entendido sobre aquel acontecimiento. Pero para el horror de la joven, vio como Jiraiya paraba de golpe y luego abría mucho los ojos con innegable sorpresa.

– ¿Qué Sasuke qué? –dijo alarmado – ¡¿Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea?!

Sakura se quedó lívida de terror. ¿Acaso el sennin estaba incluido en los que "no debían saber" sobre el regreso de Sasuke? Quizá después de todo Tsunade tenía razón al decir que a ella aún le faltaba prudencia.

Jiraiya se puso una mano en la frente, aún con los ojos muy abiertos, cosa que hizo que a Sakura se le encogiera más el estómago.

–No lo puedo creer…–susurró –¡Naruto se va a volver loco cuando sepa que su amigo ha vuelto a la aldea!

Sakura no sabía que decir, a si que dijo lo más elemental que se le vino a la cabeza.

– ¿Us… ustedes no lo sabían?

Jiraiya, que tenía la mano aún en su frente y miraba perdidamente con aspecto de Magdalena al horizonte, giró sus ojos hacia ella al tiempo que una amplia y burlona sonrisa le atravesaba la cara de lado a lado.

Ahora fue Sakura la que abrió los ojos como platos, al tiempo que una repentina ira comenzaba a arderle en el pecho.

Debió imaginarlo.

–Ji…jiraiya-sama –murmuró a penas tratando de contener las manos que le comían por cerrarse y arremeter contra el aludido. Y aquí vino lo que no estaba segura si sus manos resistirían: Jiraiya estalló en sonoras carcajadas agarrándose la panza, mientras unas lagrimitas salían de sus ojos, sin ninguna compasión ante la mirada estupefacta de Sakura.

Konoha iba a perder a otro Sennin…

¡Porque Sakura misma se iba a encargar de eso!

–…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHHHHHHHH NO, NO, SAKURA-CHAN, ERA BROMA ERA BROMA –gritó justo a tiempo para esquivar un puño que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

– ¿Como se le ocurre darme semejante susto? –gritó escandalizada.

– ¡Oh, no, por favor, me han llegado comentarios sobre la fuerza que tienes, Sakura-chan! –dijo el sennin al tiempo que esquivaba otro puño.

– ¿Y no quiere comprobarlo, Jiraiya-sama? –preguntó maliciosamente.

Jiraiya se puso a reír nerviosamente.

–Oh, no te molestes, no es necesario… –dijo con toda la simpatía del mundo – ¿Por… por qué no seguimos buscando al resbaloso de mi pupilo, esta bien? Viendo tu puño pasando cerca de mi ojo, he recordado que debo golpearlo cuando lo encuentre…

Sakura, que le había dado un tic en una ceja, cerró los ojos y como de mala manera continuó el paso.

–No debió haber echo eso… –murmuraba aún con la respiración agitada.

–Vamos, Sakura ¡Sólo fue una bromita inocente! No es para tanto, ni que te fueras a morir por eso… –Sakura gruñó. –Pero si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste…

– ¿Qué?

–No, nada. Oye allí está el puesto del ramen al que siempre va Naruto cada vez que viene a Konoha, quizá allí lo encontramos.

Sakura resopló y lo siguió. Fueron al famoso puesto, pero ni rastro de Naruto. Atravesaron calles, preguntaron en otros puestos de comida, pero nada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al hospital. Sakura vio por el rabillo del ojo Jiraiya fruncía el entrecejo.

Y entonces Sakura entendió porqué.

–Vino a ver a Sasuke –susurró ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Buscaron en todos los puestos de comida, pero habían olvidado que Naruto se había adelantado a Jiraiya pero no precisamente por la comida. –Si vino aquí debe estar en la sala de espera –dijo, haciendo caso omiso al nuevo aceleramiento de su latido cardiaco –No creo que lo hayan dejado entrar a ver a Sasuke. No sin permiso.

–Naaa… no creas que Naruto ha cambiado tanto –dijo Jiraiya con voz monótona –Si es cierto lo que tu dices lo del permiso, lo más seguro es que lo encontremos colgado de la ventana de Sasuke tratando de entrar…

–Allí está su ventana –Sakura apuntó con un dedo la ventana de Sasuke. No había nadie colgado allí.

–Ahhh bueno, quizá sí está en la sala de espera entonces… –rezongó Jiraiya. –que raro…

Ambos entraron al hall y vieron como la gente de siempre vestida de blanco andaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá, como en cualquier hospital común y corriente. Sakura guió a Jiraiya hasta el piso en donde estaba Sasuke. A Sakura se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil mantenerse tranquila. Le latían las sienes y las manos le sudaban a mares, a si que tuvo que empuñarlas para que no se notara tanto. Estaba a punto de encontrarse con Naruto, faltaba sólo un piso más para verlo. Sentía que su corazón le tamboreaba no el pecho, si no que en la garganta.

Con dificultad, Sakura tragó saliva, sin siquiera notar la mirada de reojo de Jiraiya, a su lado.

Estaban en el piso donde Sakura trabajaba, pero ella no lo habría notado si no hubiera sido porque una voz masculina, tan familiar y desconocida a la vez le llegó a los oídos, haciendo que por unos segundos sintiera que los intensos latidos que sentía en su garganta, pararan como si el corazón se le hubiese ido a otra parte. Habían estado a punto de subir las escaleras cuando lo escuchó:

–… ablar por favor, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Sólo eso bastó para que Sakura, sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hasta donde se suponía que estaba la enfermera recepcionista, seguida por un Jiraiya que parecía divertido.

Sakura no alcanzó a llegar, se detuvo de golpe al ver a una persona de espaldas. Una cabellera rubia le acariciaba el cuello y le llegaba hasta los menudos hombros. Estaba inclinado sobre el mesón de la enfermera recepcionista. Estaba vestido diferente a cómo lo recordaba.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento.

El cabello.

Era largo.

El que había visto ésa noche, tenía el cabello más corto.

– ¿Naruto? –llamó con un hilo de voz.

El hombre se dio vuelta. Era muy joven y muy flaco, demasiado, diría ella, y unos ojos grandes y brillantes la miraron con sorpresa.

Sakura esperaba sentirse enormemente feliz al comprobar que Naruto no se trataba de aquel misterioso y guapo chico que había visto en el bosque aquella noche. Si no que se trataba de aquel joven larguirucho pero de aspecto ágil que se encontraba mirándola con sus ojos azules que no habían menguado en su brillo ni un poco.

Pero no fue así.

Estaba sorprendida. Y decepcionada. Extrañamente decepcionada ante la imagen de Naruto que tenía delante a comparación con la que había visto la otra noche.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, no muy entusiasta, pero si, llena de cariño. Al fin y al cabo, sus sospechas de haber sentido algo en algún momento por el "supuesto" Naruto, ya no tenían el porqué de existir ¿Por qué se sentía así? Por fin había llegado su antiguo compañero de equipo y la semana de tormento por aquellas sospechas ya había llegado a su fin.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa de manera trémula. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se alegraba de verla?

– ¿Naruto? –dijo repentinamente el joven, con una voz algo diferente a la que Sakura había escuchado anteriormente. Esta la miró extrañada, sin percatarse de lo que eso significaba.

De pronto, la voz de Jiraiya hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

–Si –dijo poniéndose al lado de Sakura – ¿Lo ha visto?

El joven sonrió.

– ¿Un joven rubio? –preguntó indicándose la cabeza amarilla. Jiraiya asintió ante la cara atónita de Sakura –ahhhhh... si, acaba de salir corriendo recién ahora por ese pasillo –dijo indicando el corredor a sus espaldas –Creo que fue detrás de una chica Hyuuga que acaba de pasar…o sea, no sé si era Hyuuga, lo digo porque vi sus ojos. Los Hyuuga se podrían reconocer en cualquier lado con esos ojos ¿no lo creen?…


End file.
